War What Is It Good For
by Emberleigh
Summary: Completed Malfoy never wanted to be a hero. That was always Potter's job. By chance he ended up winning the war without Harry. The only down side of winning is that you can also lose as well. Sexual tension, sarcasm and unrequieted love all here!
1. What Wit Weasley

***This is my second attempt at a fanfic here. I'm doing one with chapters this time and the main pairing is different as well. Yes the characters are going to be well...out of character. This is why it is called fiction. I can do whatever I wish with them. 

  


All that I do own is the plot and a few random characters here and there. You think if I owned the characters I would be posting on a website instead of publishing where I could actually make some form of money?! 

  


Now that we've done away with those let's get onto the plot of the story. It will involve mostly Draco and Ginny. That's because I love Draco and Ginny just goes well with him. It will be about the war...finally war I guess you could say. There are different camps, and we'll mostly reside in the one that the blonde and the redhead lead. Anyway to really know the extent you're just going to have and read it. There will be more than enough drama, angst, and...other things in it to keep you all hating me. I posted this once before but took it down. I think I'm going to try it again. It came to me again and I think I know where I'm going to go with it. So...Read on...***

  
  
  
  


Draco Malfoy walked through the camp with a set look on his face. It was one that spoke more than any words could say. He was lost in his own thoughts, and no one could rip him from them. No one would even attempt it. Especially not with a sword in his hand and a permanent smirk on his face.

  


His destination has been set and the tent is in his line of vison. In there resides the reason for the weapon in his grasps. He's ready to fight and will be victorious as always. There is no way anyone else would have a chance against him. Not when he's so focused on the meager tent ahead of him.

  


"Weasley," he called out three steps ahead of him before he stopped. 

  


"What now?" a voice called back. 

  


It had been chirpery but the face that poked out wasn't one that matched. The intensity on the face and the sword spoke the same as his body language said. They were both ready to fight. He set his jaw and tapped the sword impatiently waiting to be joined.

  


"I don't have all day."

  


"No, of course not." She stepped out of the tent and mirrored his smirk to perfection. "We wouldn't want you to drain yourself. The long walk a whole three tents down and all," she quipped. 

  


"Watch it or I'll cut off your tongue." The warning was followed with a brief raising of the sword. She had been anything but intimidated. Instead he was rewarded with an eye roll and her groaning.

  


"Let's go then Malfo." He followed silently behind her with furrowed eyebrows.

  


"Malfo? What the hell?" She laughed and continued to lead the way to the makeshift battlefield. 

  


"You know...Malfo. It's like Mofo." He repeated her earlier groan and tried not to let her underneath his skin too much already today.

  
  


Swords clashed, bodies fell, and sweat poured as the two fought without any pretenses. On the field they weren't leader and the second in command. They certainly were not Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley either. All they were was two students learning more and gaining the experience they would need in days to come. 

  


They walked back to her tent both wanting to take a shower and drop off to a heavy sleep. First they have to banter and allow him to get the last word. It wouldn't be a normal sane day if Malfoy didn't get it in. So she leaned against the wood beam with the sword resting on her shoulder and waited for him to initiate the banter. 

  


All the unclaimed witches watched him with hungry eyes as he watched the redhead picking his words carefully. Not one of them has a chance with him. Virginia Weasley seems to get a lot closer than anyone else ever has. He's not about to let anyone get any closer than the redhead is because there is a war going on. What would be the point of getting close when it could all be taken away even quicker than it took to get it?

  


"You fight like a girl Weasley." She laughed at him.

  


"Could it be because I am one? You know you're the only male here that doesn't seem to know that." He placed a hand over his heart and feigned a look of pain.

  


"Ouch! That one smarted." She smirked at his sarcasm. 

  


"That's what I'm here for. Not only to kick your arse but outwit you as well." 

  


"And from the sound of it to make me fall on my ass from laughing so hard. Thanks little one." 

  


He walked off after that allowing himself the last word as always. She allowed him that. At least he hadn't been raving mad. After fighting he always seems much calmer and semi-human. No one else sees that part of him.

  


"Anytime Malfoy," she jibed and walked off to take her much needed shower and the desired sleep. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun...

  
  
  


***I know it's not that long and much didn't happen. It's only the first chapter and the opening. Next time we'll get more into the plot and introduce more characters. It'll be good...I promise. I already know some of the things that are going to happen and what has already happened in the story. R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	2. Strategy With The Strategist

Malfoy sat in the strategy room with none other than the strategist. Not too far from him sat the redhead trying to keep herself from looking too bored. The two men like to draw and move little plastic army men around. It's just not her thing. Sitting here pretending that she hadn't noticed that Jason's eyes have been on her the entire time isn't either.

  


Draco beamed as he held up the paper. He could almost be mistaken as Christmas happy. Quickly he spun around to face his second. Once he saw her his smile faded and he glared. She's half asleep hanging off the chair with her legs propped up on a table.

  


He approached and without being noticed shoved her legs off. She squealed as she fell to the floor on her rear end. Looking up at him she sneered. He chose to ignore it and waved the paper at her.

  


"Pay attention Weasel. We have gold!" She rolled her eyes back. How many times has she heard that one? It's always such a great plan. That is if great means that losing too many innocent lives is super.

  


"No," she said quickly after glancing at him. Tossing it on the floor she stood and tossed a flirtatious look at Jason. "Later Malfo." 

  


His mouth opened and almost hung like that until he realized how idiotic he looked. Clenching his jaw he watched her flirt with the strategist as she walked out. Her hips swung a little too much and the tongue running across the lips hadn't been necessary at all.

  


"Weasley," he yelled but she was already gone. He groaned out loud. It's not right to run after her. He'll look like a love sick puppy. She's not even a girl. With a sword in her hand and stepping into the battlefield she has no more gender. Even her tongue is a dangerous weapon. 

  


Jason hid his smile and leaned back more comfortably in the chair. Men from all the other camps and places alike have tried to get Virginia Weasley. She has grown a lot since her Hogwarts days. The body she has now combined with all the power she holds makes her incredibly hot, desirable, and sexy. Her friend Granger looks edible as well, but she's been taken for a while now. He couldn't even name all the things he would willingly give up to have the both of them for even one night. 

  


"Bite it down now Harrison," Draco sneered. The chestnut hair guy chuckled not at all intimidated by the blonde. 

  


"Why do you have to get her permission?" Jason asked knowing better. "If you think it'll work and it's for the best why question her?"

  


"You think it's that easy," Draco grumbled. "I can't go and order everyone around. They seem to like following her more."

  


"Perhaps it isn't because she sneers all the time." 

  


"I don't sneer!" Draco growled. "Why am I even talking to you? I have to get the Weasel to at least consider it."

  


Jason shook his head as the blonde went after the redhead. It's more than obvious why he went after her. It hadn't been because of some rash plan he had scribbled down just so he could come to the camp to see her. He doesn't have to be right either. The logic and obvious answer it that she had flat out told him no. No one tells Draco Malfoy no.

  
  


"Weasley," he called standing a few feet behind her.

  


"Oh Jason," she said without turning. Slowly she did with the corner of her mouth turned upwards. Malfoy looked like he had bit into something sour. "Oh...Malfoy. It's you."

  


"Don't sound so enthused princess. I'm not that little pencil necked nerd." She raised an eyebrow at him.

  


"Nerd? That's the best you can come up with? I think the Slytherin in you is slipping." He snorted.

  


"Hardly." 

  


"Fine. What is it that you what then? I know you're not about to question my decision." 

  


"Why can't I do this?! It'll put us in a position for a surprise attack."

  


"At the risk of losing innocent lives? No. I'm not going to say it again Malfoy. Harry would agree."

  


"Harry?" he cried. "I could care less what Potter would do. He's a hero Weasley, and I'm just someone who fights so I won't be accused of being like my father. So get it right now! I don't care what Potter does and will never want to play _The Potter_." 

  


She sighed as she saw the fire blaze in his eyes. He went there with _The Potter_ again. It's like a dirty word to him. Everything that Harry stands for isn't something that Malfoy wants to be associated with. He has no desire to save the world, and she's afraid even his own life.

  


"Then let me play hero then. I'm not allowing you to send innocent people in."

  


"Fine," he yelled. 

  


"Okay," she replied back calmly. "Now is there something else you needed?"

  


"No." He opened his mouth to ask her more. Like why does she need to know. Is she about to go somewhere? She smirked though and answered his questions.

  


"The twit is coming this afternoon. I have to get everyone situated for her arrival."

  


"Then why are you standing here?" he quipped. 

  


She rolled her eyes at him and walked off. Not only does she have to deal with Malfoy which is more than enough punishment on certain days. Now she has to deal with a woman that is just as full of herself and is going to be going over Weasley's head and work with the conceited git. 

  



	3. Second Moves To Third

Weasley laughed with Casey, a healer learning under her direction. One look at the new woman in camp set the people in different emotional directions. The woman hated her instantly and the men started to salivate. Now the two girls cackle over which spell book she had got her hair color from. 

  


The blonde just happened to walk by and catch the laughter. Inviting himself in he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the two women. The sound of it is nice and almost musical. Especially from the redhead whom he mostly gets cutting comebacks from. She looks at ease right now at not at all when she's on the battlefield.

  


He allowed himself a leisurely glance at her entire body before she noticed his being. She has grown into a woman and not at all like her mother. While in school she had been thin and tall. She had been a walking stick but not anymore. Now she looks...he bit down on his tongue. The height that she has consists mostly of long shapely legs. She has the Weasley said hair but it isn't the fire engine red like her obnoxious brothers. It's a soft color that falls to her shoulders in waves. Her body has filled out as well. She has everything in the right place with the right proportions. Everything about that supple body of hers makes him want to throw her on the table and have his way with her. Too bad that would mean more than just a quicky. 

  


"What's with the cackle Weasley?"

  


She turned and wiped the tears from her eyes as she faced him. Casey quickly straightened up intimidated by his presence and the power he seem to hold confidently. Ginny didn't feel anything unusual as she looked at him. He's the same arrogant slytherin that always knows when to ruin a person's fun.

  


"It's called a laugh Malfoy. Maybe if you lightened up a little you would do it more often."

  


"Fine," he said rolling his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

  


"We were talking about the seer. She is...a piece of work."

  


Draco wasn't sure what that meant. It had seemed like she had hesitated before she chose her words. He hasn't met her yet. On his way around the camp he had heard whispers about her. There were nothing more but about how edible she looked, but they say the same thing about Weasley. 

  


"And why do you say that?"

  


"Hmm. I think you'll just have to meet her to understand completely." She approached him and placing a hand on his back pushed him along. 

  


"No go and have fun with her. I'm sure you'll enjoy the camp's new toy." 

  


He raised an eyebrow as he was pushed out completely. Turning to ask her what that meant he was hit with laughter again. Both Casey and Ginny were giggling hysterically as if they would die laughing from whatever they found humorous this time. 

  


"Damn redhead," he grumbled under his breath. 

  


With confident steps again he decided to make his way to the new camper's tent. A group of young men hung outside around it. He shot them a look as he approached and watched them scatter like bugs. It made him shudder as he remembered an incident the first night here. Bugs will never be an interesting guy thing to him.

  


"Jocelyn?" he called right outside not about to enter without permission. Even though it is his camp he isn't about to intrude on a stranger. 

  


"Coming," a soft voice called. He swear he could still hear the Weasel's laughter in his ear as he waited.

  


It only took a minute or two and then she stepped out. He felt himself have to take a double take. The hair, the eyes, almost the body even and she could be Weasley's body double. It made his breath catch in his throat. The only difference he could make at that moment was this woman was beautiful. 

  


"Malfoy?" He nodded still not sure he had a voice let alone able to use it.

  


"Draco," he muttered holding out his hand. "You can call me Draco."

  


"Oh," she said softly. "That girl just kept calling you Malfoy. I didn't know." He nodded.

  


"Weasley doesn't know much about manners. You'll find that out soon enough." She made a face causing her nose to scrunch up. It made Draco chuckle. 

  


"We should begin as soon as possible. How about after dinner?" She threw him a smile that meant more than her innocent look projected. 

  


"How about over dinner?" He hesitated for a second but then nodded. Weasley and he share plans and the going ons in the camp over dinner. She won't care about missing a night. 

  


"My tent?" 

  


The redhead nodded and turned going back into her tent leaving a smile on his face. A fresh breath of air here, and he feels like he can't stop smiling. So what if she had been flirting. He gets that all the time. Of course there is something definitely different about this woman. 

  


****************************************************************************************

  


As Ginny was walking to Malfoy's tent she was bumped into by none other than the newest annoyance. She kept her balance while the seer fell. Ginny had to bite down her laugh as the woman on the ground cried out on impact.

  


"Oh I'm so sorry," Ginny forced herself to say. "I didn't see you."

  


"Thanks," she muttered after she was helped to her feet again.

  


"You know you shouldn't really be roaming out here at night. I heard that you have no background in combat and..."

  


"And what does that mean?" she cut her off. "I'm not as helpless as I look." Ginny was momentarily speechless. Slowly she shook her head and found her words again.

  


"I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

  


"Then you shouldn't have said it like that," Jocelyn hissed. Ginny could no longer force herself to be sugary sweet to the woman.

  


"Then you shouldn't have taken it like I implied it. Now get into your tent _Jocelyn._" The newest redhead smirked at the other.

  


"You have no power over me Weasley. I am the second in charge now. Plus I already have plans. Draco and I are having dinner together." Ginny's mouth fell open enough to show her surprise. He did not just blow her off without saying a word. Most certainly he wouldn't have done it for this _bitch_.

  


"Draco? Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

  


Draco was now impatiently waiting for Jocelyn when he heard shouting coming from outside. Pushing himself up from the chair he followed the direction of the screaming outside. Only a tent away two redheads were screaming at each other making him stop quickly.

  


"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "I forgot Weasley." 

  


"You are just jealous. I come here and not only take your position but also the man you love." Both Draco and Ginny froze. Both of those bold statements were far from being true. 

  


Ginny tried to open her mouth, but it just fell shut again. That little witch, she thought. How dare she make such accusations? I don't even like Malfoy. I can't even stomach the git in any other way than professional and that took a while. 

  


Pointedly she looked over at the blonde who seemed to be sharing her thoughts. He did look a little paler though, but that was probably because of the pale light from the moon. She shook her head and gestured with her hand to the seer.

  


"Keep her the fuck away from me Malfoy. I can and will leave this camp."

  


He heard her warning and watched her as she stormed away. That was the last thing he wanted or needed. It would take forever to get that kind of chemistry and professional relationship with someone else. She could do it too. Many camps wanted her. She might even be better than him, but he would never voice that opinion.

  


"Jocelyn," he said his voice sounding tired.

  


"I'm sorry Draco," she said suddenly becoming innocent again. 

  


"Just try and get along. I know it's hard. It took me a while too, but Weasley isn't that bad." He shook his head as he led Jocelyn back to his tent. 

  


I can't afford to lose her, he thought to himself. Weasley is just too perfect for her own good. Everything she does I have to argue with. She expects of it from me. And Malfoys never disappoint. 


	4. Both Positions Are Already Filled

***Thanks Rainpuddle! At least I know one person is reading this. There is Harry and Hermione action in this one. I like them but not as much as I like Draco and Ginny together. They, of course, have their own camp. We're at it in this one...***

  
  
  


He called her name three times before a blonde came out rubbing her eyes. Casey tried her best to straighten up when she saw who it was, but she was still fighting sleep. He had been calling Ginny, but she wasn't answering.

  


"Where's Weasley?"

  


"She went to see Hermione and Harry last night." His jaw clenched. She wasn't allowed to do that. 

  


"She left without permission." Casey's face turned red and she lowered her eyes to the floor at Draco's shoes.

  


"She came back mumbling something about moans coming from your tent." Draco cleared his throat suddenly uncomfortable with the nineteen year old. Nodding briefly at her he spun on his heels and turned back to his tent. He's going to owl Weasley and with a parchment a few words less harsh as a howler.

  
  


Hermione woke up with Harry kissing her neck. She smiled still sleepy and snuggled closer to him. This is her favorite way to wake up. Ever since they decided to stop playing games she hasn't been as uptight and worried about any and every little thing. Harry's deemed word for her once behavior is anal. She had been anal. 

  


"Mmm Harry," she moaned. He smiled against her neck and pulled her tighter to him. 

  


"As much as I want to carry this on we can't. After you fell asleep last night Ginny came over. She wants to see you." She pulled herself away enough so that she could see his face.

  


"Is something wrong?" He shrugged.

  


"You know the git Malfoy. He probably announced his undying love when she was hot and heavy with Harrison." Hermione frowned at him before hitting him on the arm and getting up from bed. Harry whined in protest and tried to pull her back down.

  


"Mione!"

  


"Don't Mione me Harry. You know what's been going on with those two for years. Something must have finally happened. Otherwise Gin wouldn't be here." He sighed but nodded joining her.

  


"I know love," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Sorry."

  


"Then get dressed and get out of here. Send her in will you." He stepped back and groaned. There went his alone time with his girlfriend. 

  


"Yes Mione." She threw him a smile over her shoulder.

  


"Thanks Harry."

  


"Anytime," he mumbled pulling a fresh shirt over his head. "Any damn time." 

  
  


"Gin," Hermione greeted and hugged immediately on sight of the redhead. 

  


"Hey Hermione. I'm sorry that I ruined your and Harry's time." Hermione waved her hand as if dismissing it.

  


"This is more important."

  


"I don't think Harry would agree. He seemed pissed." Hermione frowned and bit her lip. They haven't gotten a lot of time together. Voldermort is getting closer and closer as each day passes. They both been wrapped up in their duties and not so much each other. 

  


"Don't worry about it. We'll fix it later." Ginny nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione stood leaning against the table wanting to be on her feet. She's the quickest when she's able to move around and think.

  


"What did Harry tell you?"

  


"Just that you came last night and wanted to talk to me." She nodded and looked around at nothing in particular. 

  


"He's going to send an owl. Once he's found out that I left last night he's going to send one."

  


"Gin," Hermione called earning her attention again. "Why did you leave?"

  


"The new seer." 

  


"Oh," she said softly as if she knew more than she really did. "Jocelyn?"

  


"Yeah."

  


"I don't particularly like that one. She was here for a few days."

  


"She was?" Ginny hadn't been aware of that. "What happened?" 

  


Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes back as she recalled the memory. It made her uncomfortable to think about it. Then again it had moments that made her laugh. She had never seen Harry so uncomfortable while he was still trying to be polite. Two things everyone knows...one you don't mess with Harry Potter because he belongs to Hermione Granger. Number two, you don't mess with Harry Potter because he belongs to Hermione Granger. Okay so it's one thing, but it's one huge thing.

  


"She couldn't keep her precious little hands off Harry." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the sour look on her friend's face. "And she even had the gall to try and take my position. Not only my position with Harry but that at camp as well."

  


"Exactly!" Ginny cried throwing up her hands.

  


"Really?"

  


"Well not that I have the same type of relationship with Malfoy that you have with Harry, but we do have one." Ginny sighed. "You know how long it's taken to get it where it is? It's not like I woke up and suddenly there were dying for me to be second in command either."

  


"Talk to Draco, Gin." The redhead's eyes widened in horror.

  


"Have you forgotten to put the charms up when you battle with Harry, Hermione?! I most certainly can not talk to him about this. That's why I came to you. You have to help me."

  


"What do you propose I do? Throw her into another camp?" She nodded vigorously. 

  


"Yes!" 

  


"You know I don't have any say in that."

  


"But Dumbledore does and Harry is under his orders. Then you can talk to Harry and have him tell Dumbledore to move her."

  


"You want me to use Harry?" Ginny shrugged.

  


"Not so much as using. He's your boyfriend and everyone knows how tightly he is wrapped around your little finger. You can at least mention it. Please Hermione," she whined. 

  


"Harry is not wrapped around my finger." Ginny eyes widened and her mouth nearly hung open in pure shock. 

  


"You cannot stand there and be serious! That man out there, sulking, would do anything for you. I know he already has done more for you than any man will." Ginny sighed softly. "I need a boyfriend." 

  


"What about Draco?" Hermione asked quickly and, truthfully, very boldly as well. 

  


"Excuse me?" The brunette shifted her eyes away quickly. It seems everyone but the two involved is aware. "Hermione," she said slowly. "What in the hell did you mean by that?"

  


"Easy access?" she asked innocently. 

  


"Granger that was not funny at all! I'm going to go now and tell Harry that you had me come over just because you wanted to avoid spending any time alone together."

  


"Gin! You wouldn't." The redhead smirked and jumped and raced out. 

  


"Harry!"

  


"Virginia Weasley!" Hermione yelled after her. 

  


She raced across to where she last saw the raven haired man sulking. Sure enough he was in the same spot doing the same exact thing. Ginny flew at him knocking them both to the ground. She whispered in his ear before she pushed herself up and off of him.

  


"Agree with everything I say."

  


"Harry! It's not true. She's a jealous sceeve!" Both Ginny and Harry raised an eyebrow at the word. Sceeve? Neither had ever heard that one before.

  


"What the hell is a sceeve?" Ginny asked. She felt it was necessary since she was the one being called it. 

  


"Oh. Well it just flowed out." Harry couldn't hide the smile that her red cheeks and announcement has caused. That's one of the many reasons he loves her. Of course it immediately earned him a jab in the ribs by his cohort.

  


"Please keep your made up insults to yourself Granger. Harry knows all about you trying to put him off. It's bad enough you don't want Harry Bloody Potter but to want to trade him off for Harrison?! That's low!" 

  


"Harrison? I would never-I-no-ugh-he's not-Harry," she whined. 

  


"The blimey strategist Mione? You want to be with the guy that plays with little army men all day?"

  


"No! Of course not! I want to play with the hero." Ginny had to bite down her laughter. 

  


"Oh," he said knowingly. "So I'm a hero? You see me as that and not as Harry? Am I your boyfriend because you care about me or because of my scar?" 

  


Hermione was struggling with her words as long as with her breath. She couldn't seem to dig herself out of this one. Of course both Ginny and Harry were fighting back their laughter. Seeing her struggle for once was very cleansing. 

  


"Harry I-" she tried but was cut off by their laughter. Neither one could contain it any longer. They laughed so hard they had to lean on each other for support. Hermione smirked finally realizing she had been the butt of their joke.

  


"I'm going to kill the both of you!" she warned.

  


"But I'm the Hero," Harry chuckled holding his hands up in surrender. 

  


"Not funny Harry," Hermione called out before chasing him. 

  


Ginny plopped down on the ground hearing their laughter ring out throughout the camp. That's something that doesn't happen at hers. The only laughter she hears is periodical and short. She wishes that more people would lighten up. Malfoy especially. She knows he takes his responsibility as leader seriously, but if everyone else is frightened and uptight it's not going to be an appeasing next battle. 

  


A loud hoot stirred her from her thoughts and caused her to look up into the sky. Sighing loudly to herself she pushed herself to her feet as the owl landed on her shoulder. On it's leg it held the letter she had known was coming. Taking it and unrolling it slowly she ignored Malfoy's owl nipping at her ear.

  


"Archimedes," she whined moving her ear away from his sharp beak. "Don't tell me you take his side as well." The owl caught her earlobe and bit down lightly as he answered with an affirmative. 

  


"Like man like owl," she groaned as he took off. She dropped the vicious letter down to the ground and made her way back to her broom. Eventually she is going to have to go back. Just hopefully Hermione would have taken what she said to heart. Hopefully being the key word.

  


"Yeah," Ginny groaned. "Hopefully." 

  
  
  


***And that is the end of another chapter. I think it's going well enough. It's only my second fanfic and this one has chapters and all. I'm used to doing originals. Okay so R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 

  
  



	5. Where's The Difference

***Here is my newest chapter and so far my favorite. I really like this one! It's the turning point so to speak. The end especially was fun to write. Sorry it's not that long. Read it...you'll like it too.***

  
  
  


Once her foot step back onto the ground in the camp Malfoy was there to greet her. She tried to avoid him as she shouldered her broom and made way back to her tent. He isn't about to let that happen though. Every move she made he matched it, blocking her way. She bit down her frustration and didn't let him onto it. 

  


"Weasley," he hissed hating to be ignored. Still she remained tightlipped. 

  


"Dammit Weasley! You will not leave _my_ camp again!" 

  


"Whatever," she whispered to herself and brushed past him. 

  


He can demand whatever in the hell he wants. If Hermione doesn't come through then it'll only be a few more days of him screeching 'Weasley' at her. Then if she does get Jocelyn out of the camp she can tell the newest fake of divination what she really thinks about her. 

  


"Weasley!"

  
  


She walked swiftly to her tent and fell onto bed next to Casey. The blonde tried a weak smile as she knew any moment Draco would come bursting in. Still Ginny buried her face into the pillow after throwing her broom somewhere across the room. 

  


"Make him go away. Please," Ginny mumbled.

  


"Weasley," Draco yelled entering not two seconds later after her plea. "Get your ass up now! Casey get out!" 

  


"Yes sir," she said quickly and jumped to her feet. As she was about to make a hasty retreat Ginny caught her around the wrist. 

  


"Do _not_ order her around Malfoy!" Ginny sat up and glared at the furious blonde. "She is under my command. Not yours!"

  


"She is in _my_ camp Weasley and therefore under my command. Now get out Casey!" The red head stood up and pushed Casey behind her.

  


"Stop yelling at her!"

  


"Why Weasley? You think the little girl might actually respect you more than me?" He smirked. "She may be under your so called command but she jumps for me."

  


"Oh what a sign of respect," she mocked. 

  


"Get this now. _I am in charge_!"

  


"And when have I ever argued with that? You go over my head. I don't go over yours."

  


"You left camp," he hissed. Her jaw clenched tightly at his possessiveness of everything. His jaw was ticking as well.

  


"I don't like your new flavor of the fuck!" 

  


He nearly stumbled back a step. Never before has he had any girlfriends or flavors at the camp. He hasn't done that since school, and he's been out nearly eight years now. She has no right to make any accusations. It was her that had the boyfriend at the camp. He's never had anyone. Not even last night with Jocelyn hands all over his body and her mouth on his neck did he have her. 

  


"What?" he asked barely audible. 

  


"You heard me! I don't appreciate your relationship with her. First she comes here and snaps at nearly everyone. Then she tried and take everything from me. Everything!" 

  


He frowned not sure where to go with it now. Just a second ago she had seemed furious. That he could deal with. Now she looks vulnerable. He can't deal with a vulnerable Weasley. He can't!

  


"Wait," she cried at his retreating form. "Where are you going? I have a problem. You're supposed to listen." He stopped and didn't face her. With his back facing her he shook his head.

  


"No I don't. That's a boyfriend's job Weasley. Last time I checked you were barely even a girl. So I don't fit the bill." She was so mad she felt tears coming to her eyes.

  


"You're such an ass Draco!" 

  


He winced as she shoved past him and back out of the tent. Casey is in the same spot, she had been forced to by Ginny, with her mouth hanging open. Never before has the two referred to each other by their first names. It's always been on a last name basis. Weasley and Malfoy. She just broke the cardinal rule. She had just called him Draco. No one else that used to know the old Draco at Hogwarts call him by anything other than his surname. Even Potter and Granger who are on friendly terms with him don't call him anything other than Malfoy. Ginny had just...the two blondes in the tent couldn't move from bewilderment. 

  


****************************************************************************************

  


"Jocelyn don't," Draco muttered pushing her hands off of his chest. He's still confused. What makes matters worse is that Ginny has left again. She took off again and this time she hadn't gone to Potter and Granger. 

  


"Draco," she whined. "You didn't say that last night." He groaned softy and plopped down on his bed. Last night had been a different story. Of course he hadn't said no. Why would I have, he thought. A woman practically throws herself at my feet. Not only a very attractive woman but one that has influence over others. He finds power in women incredibly sexy. Not to mention she looks just like Ginny.

  


His eyes shot open at that thought. He hadn't just thought that did he?! Oh my god, he screamed in his head. I do not find Weasley attraction! There is no way in hell I find her sexy either! Not even when her face is all flushed and she's on a roll after a fight cutting me down with her wit. Oh my god! I don't not like her.

  


"Draco?" Jocelyn called again setting herself on the bed next to him. He barely lifted his head to look at her. Slowly he drank in her features and groaned deeply in the back of his throat. She does, he screamed to himself. Jocelyn look so much like Virginia!

  


"Hmm?" he muttered drawn to her full red mouth. 

  


"You look stressed. I know how to relieve you." He turned onto his back and pulled her down on top of him. Knowing it was demented and a little sick he allowed Jocelyn to do what she advertised she could. Not once, though, did he think about the other redhead. Okay, maybe just a little. Or a lot if you want to get technical. 

  
  
  


***So you liked it right? At least a little bit? Will review please. I'll very much appreciate it. Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	6. Low Blow

***Here is the newest one and I think it's even better than the last one. I'm hoping that after work I'll be able to post it. Can't get on the damn site. Well anyway there is a new character in this chapter. He belongs to me as does the plot and oh yeah Casey. Just anything that you don't recognize is mine. The newbie is important to what happened before and most definitely what will happen. So don't hate him too much because you will see more of him. Yeah...Bentley! Okay so read it because I promise you'll like it.***

  
  
  


"He doesn't know where she is," Hermione whispered to Harry. 

  


"Hmm?" he asked engrossed in the rolls of parchment in front of him. "What's the matter honey?" 

  


"Harry," she said a little bit more firmly. "Ginny is gone again, and Malfoy doesn't know where she is."

  


"Okay. Just send him an owl and tell him that she's safe here." Hermione sighed deeply. He wasn't paying attention.

  


"That's just it Harry. Ginny's not here either." 

  


Finally he looked up with a frown already on his face. He was slowly taking in what she had just said. If Ginny wasn't at her own camp and she wasn't here then...he paled. Hermione seemed to think the same thing as she bit down on her bottom lip.

  


"Please don't tell me," he trailed off. She shrugged lightly. 

  


"I don't know, but I know this is not going to be good."

  


"Mione," he said getting to his feet. "If she's there it'll be a lot worse than not good." 

  


"I know," she sighed. "Unfortunately I know." 

  
  


She kept her hood up as she walked further into the camp. Voices whispered as she passed, but she kept her head low so they couldn't see her face. She's not supposed to be here. Not after what happened between him and her. Dumbledore doesn't even want her to step foot in these place or set sights on the man that runs it. 

  


The camp nor his tent isn't familiar territory yet she made her way to the largest one there. Like all male leaders theirs has to be the biggest. She nearly cracked a smile as she entered the furthest one away. Instantly she was greeted with warmth and a light laugh.

  


"Gin dear," a deep voice welcomed. "Long time no see love."

  


She pushed off the hood and allowed him to see her fully. Since the time that has passed she has matured even more into the breath taking woman she is now. Her confidence even here was like a slap in the face. He didn't allow her to see it. Instead he smiled and approached her.

  


"So why exactly do I owe the pleasure of this visit for? Not that I'm not delighted to see _my_ Gin, but I think Malfoy would literally off himself if he knew you were here."

  


"You know me. I don't take well to his orders."

  


"No," he laughed and tilted her chin up to get a better angle to her eyes. "You never have."

  


He is all too familiar with those brandy eyes. They used to keep him sane when he wanted nothing more to quit. So many nights he would stay awake while she slept watching her waiting for those eyes to open. At one time they had love there for him. Not it's gone, but he's not sure what she has replaced it with. 

  


"I've heard about the new seer." She smirked.

  


"Who in the hell hasn't?!" He smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead. She stiffened a little not used to the contact anymore.

  


"Jocelyn is definitely a character. I knew you two would clash instantly. She is an acquired taste."

  


"Malfoy doesn't seem to have a problem with tasting her," she spat. 

  


He frowned down at her feeling his heart plummet to his stomach again. Once upon a time he had suspected something had been going on between the two. They seemed to have more sexual tension than he could deal with. As her boyfriend he knew about the personal Ginny he only saw when they were alone. Bits and pieces of that woman would come out into the open when she was around the cocky blonde. 

  


Now he is almost certain of her reasoning to be here. After all the Weasleys never drop by the other side's camp for a friendly visit. No, she's here because her heart is being crushed like his once was. She came here for help but there is nothing he can do about it. He doesn't know how to fix it. Not that she's going to about admit that as a problem. 

  


"She couldn't get Potter, but she could get Malfoy?" 

  


"Easier access. Harry is already taken and Malfoy isn't." He almost laughed right out loud. How could she saw something so absurd as that? Malfoy not being taken? The two blindest people in the entire world, he grumbled to himself. 

  


"Listen Gin, I'm sure he's not really doing anything with her. Malfoy certainly isn't one of my favorite people." For biased reasons, he grumbled to himself. "But I know how he is. He doesn't want any sort of relationship while the war is going on."

  


Ginny looked up at her former boyfriend and gave him the most disbelieving look she could muster. He still has more power over her than she had thought. She didn't think it would be this difficult to look into his eyes again. After all he was the reason they broke apart. 

  


"You should know better than that. It doesn't take being a relationship to have sex." He winced.

  


"That was a low blow Virginia."

  


"Let's not go there with low blows Bentley," she said knowingly. He held his hands up quickly in surrender.

  


"I should know better to watch my words around you."

  


"You should." 

  


He gestured to his table and waited for her to sit. She looked at him throwing him a warning with her intense eyes before sitting. He wanted to swallow his tongue but sat down beside her. Being this close he could feel the power rolling off her. That had been one of the reasons he had been so attracted to her in the first place. Then there was that little absolute bonus that she's an amazing woman and not to mention beautiful. 

  


"Can you go back?" he asked breaking the sudden silence. She shrugged nonchalantly as if she didn't really care. He knows she does though. She needs to go back.

  


"I don't know. Once he finds out that I'm not with Harry and Hermione he's going to think here next."

  


"Great," he mumbled. "He's going to come here isn't he Gin? With his wand pointed right at my neck." She shrugged again as if she didn't care about his well being. Her time with caring about it long ago surpassed. 

  


"Virginia!" he cried. "Dammit the last thing I need right now is a pissed off not to mention jealous Malfoy."

  


"Jealous?! You need to stop that right now," she warned. He simply rolled his eyes telling her he's not about done.

  


"Why should I? You didn't see it because he never let you. Believe me when I say that your dear leader is more than just smitten with you Gin. The guy is going to fuckin kill me!" 

  


Suddenly she pulled out her wand from her robe and pointed it at his neck. He didn't move. At one time he knew she wouldn't do a thing to hurt him. That was when they were an item. Long before he became a leader of his own camp. Not to mention before he joined the dark side. 

  


"How about I beat him to the punch Bentley? Who will miss you this time? Which of my friends are you sleeping with now?!" 

  


"Gin," he went to hold his hands up but by the slight movement she quickly shoved the wand harshly into his throat. "Okay! Okay!" 

  


"Weasley!" an all too familiar voice rang out through the camp.

  


"Shit," Bentley hissed. 

  


Ginny pushed the wand harder against his throat until she pierced the skin. He looked down as he felt the warm wet fluid run down his neck. Slowly he raised his head and met her eyes. She wasn't looking at him though. On the desk near the corner of the room is an invisibility cloak. 

  


"You tell him I was here, and I _will_ kill you."

  


He nodded and watched her yank her wand back as she flew across the room. She quickly threw the cloak on disappearing again right before his eyes. He stood and felt her run by the air swooshing as she made flight. 

  


A second later after her departure from the tent Malfoy came bursting in. Behind him he had Potter, Granger, Weasley, and a quite a few other people from the camp he used to be a part of. All their wands were pointed directly at him. It wasn't even, but he didn't think it was the right moment to point that out. 

  


Malfoy was the worst. He came crashing in and thrusted the wand immediately to the spot where Ginny's wand had just been. The blonde didn't seem to notice the blood, or better yet he probably didn't care.

  


"Where is she?!"

  


"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't keep track of your girlfriends Malfoy." Draco pushed the tip of his wand into the fresh wound. 

  


"Watch it Jamieson," he hissed. "I know she was here. Unless you've taken up self-mutilation as well as evil."

  


"You're the one to talk about being evil Malfoy. I talked to your father earlier today. You better sleep with your eyes open. He's not too fond of his son anymore."

  


"Don't worry about me," Draco spat. "What you need to worry about is your pathetic life right now. You tell me where she is, and I spare your life for now."

  


"Who're you looking for? I'm not familiar with a her." Draco wasn't enjoying the traitor's sarcasm. 

  


"Weasley," he hissed. Bentley shrugged. He was very aware of the wand and what it could do, but he had been more afraid of Ginny's. 

  


"See I don't know a Weasley. Not a she Weasley that is." With his head he gestured to Ron holding his wand steady pointed at Bentley's heart. "There's one." Draco clenched his jaw in frustration.

  


"Virginia," he hissed.

  


"Oh," he said knowingly. "You want to know where Gin is. Why didn't you just ask in the first place?" He shook his head and added an eye roll for good measures. "Did you forget where you are Malfoy? This isn't her tent. This is my camp and this," he raised his shoulder to point out the badge on his shoulder. "Isn't the calling card for the good side either."

  


"How long ago did she leave?"

  


"I think you wasted a trip here. You should go back home. She's probably already tucked into her bed and sleeping soundly. Really Malfoy! Did you even check her bed before you brought the posse with you?" 

  


"Move out," Draco yelled out his eyes not leaving Bentley's. Behind him he could hear the sound of their departure.

  


"We're not through Jamieson. Believe me when I'm done with you you're going to wish she was merciful on you and killed you before you got this far." Bentley almost let the tremble visibly show. 

  


"Ew a promise." Draco sneered.

  


"A threat."

  
  
  


***So what did I tell you? Liked it huh? Bentley is great huh?! Good guy turned bad. Happens to the best of them. I loved writing all the sarcasm and come backs. It's what I do best. More good stuff is coming so stay tuned. Of course I have this little thing called work, but I usually write late at night anyway while everyone is asleep. So R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	7. Well She's Not Mine

***Thanks AnniBug! Reviews are always much appreciated. Ahem...that means for all you others as well.*** 

  
  
  


His footsteps pounded as he walked heavily to her tent. He knows that she had just left before he had arrived. Not only did he have to see Bentley, but he had to be in the bastard's camp. The filth he felt because of it couldn't be scrubbed away for a while yet. 

  


"Weasley!" he yelled and stormed into the dark tent. 

  


Immediately the blonde sprung up by the sudden visitor while the redhead remained unfazed. She continued to breath deeply as if he wasn't actually in the same room with a red face and a shaking body. He's a few notches higher than mad. More like he's positively raging pissed. It's not a good combination for a Malfoy. 

  


"Get up now Weasley before I rip your head off your fuckin neck!" She stirred restlessly before deciding to give up. Rolling onto her back she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

  


"What do you want Malfoy? I'm trying to sleep here. Maybe you didn't notice that the sun is down and everyone else is asleep as well."

  


"Not anymore," Casey whispered swallowing a yawn. Draco shot her a look before he focused back on the redhead. 

  


"Can you at least sit up?!"

  


"No, I'm comfortable. You can yell at me while I'm lying down. It doesn't make that much of a difference." 

  


He reached down and gripping onto her shoulders yanked her up into a sitting position. She gasped at his tight hold and quick movement. Swallowing hard he glared at her trying to find words that made some sort of sense. He didn't want to scream at her the first things that came to mind. 

  


"You went to see him. Why in the hell did you go there? If Dumbledore knew," she rolled her eyes back.

  


"What is he going to do? So what? I visited an old boyfriend. What in the hell difference does it make?!"

  


"How can you be that naive. He's evil! Damn it Weasley he works for Voldermort and my father. He's almost Harry Bloody Potter for the dark side." She smirked trying to lighten the mood.

  


"I guess I know how to pick them." Draco didn't find any sort of humor in that.

  


"Bite your tongue! This is serious. People are going to know you were there." She gasped and raised a hand to cover her mouth.

  


"Oh my god Malfoy! Are they going to talk?" 

  


"Dammit!" he swore frustrated with her sarcasm when he's being serious. "You know what this means." She sighed and nodded. Now she has to be serious. She can't stay here any longer. They're going to move her to a less known and weak camp. In those places they do nothing but wait for the war to end.

  


"Don't worry," she whispered to him. "I'll leave in the morning."

  


He nodded and stood up off her bed. What more could be said? He couldn't tell her that he didn't want her to leave. It would take too much time to train another. The war is right now in the eye of the storm. Soon enough it'll be the end. Without her surely the end won't be a victorious one. At least not for the good side.

  


"I'll talk to Dumbledore," he whispered over his shoulder. "I'll see what I can do." Ginny didn't know how to response. Was he trying to keep her here? Maybe Jocelyn didn't have such a tight hold on him as she thought she had. 

  


When he got to the door she called his name. He stopped but didn't turn. She wasn't sure what she was going to say. Why had she even stopped him? Bentley's words were still fresh in her head.

  


"Thanks." He shrugged like it was no big deal before walking out. 

  


It is a very big deal. There is no reason you go to the other sides camp. A friendly visit doesn't exist. Especially after that was what Bentley had been doing. He used to go and visit Lucius while he was still residing in Draco's camp. There he would give out privileged information. No one came right out and blamed her but she did. She was in all the classified info, and she told him about it. 

  


****************************************************************************************

  


"Before you say anything you don't have to," Dumbledore said with his back facing Draco. The blonde frowned.

  


"Sir, I'm not Potter."

  


"I've very aware of that Mr. Malfoy." He turned and finally faced the young man. "Virginia is not going to be removed from the camp."

  


He is grateful for that but doesn't understand why he doesn't have to filibuster or set up any sort of defense. Not that he is one to ever complain but...something is wrong here. Dumbledore's face is extremely serious. Not that this isn't serious either but there is something missing. 

  


"Sir," he said leaning forward against the back of the chair for support. "I don't want to seem ungrateful but why?"

  


"You don't want her to leave do you Draco?"

  


"No, it would be a waste of time to train an other. She knows my camp and all the people in it." Dumbledore arched an eyebrow at him in question.

  


"Is that your only reason?" Draco shook his head.

  


"I don't-sir?"

  


"Never mind then. She can't leave because of what Jocelyn has seen." Draco shifted a bit uncomfortable by the mention of her name. After what he had done with her and his former headmaster and commander in front of him always with inside information. 

  


"Seen?"

  


"Yes Mr. Malfoy. She is a seer. A very good one too." Draco felt like slapping his forehead. Why else do you think she's at your camp, he screamed to himself. 

  


"Of course but what did she see?" Dumbledore sighed deeply and Draco was very aware of his eyes shifting away quickly. The older wizard gestured to the seat and they both sat. 

  


"Sir?" Draco asked after the silence started scaring him even more.

  


"All I can tell you is that she is vital to winning this war. She's going to save your life Draco." Draco's eyes widened. 

  


"Weasley is going to save my life?"

  


"Just remember to hold those important to you close. You never know about how much time you'll have them around." 

  


"Sir?" he spat out quickly. It made a cold chill run though his body. 

  


"That is all Draco. Ms. Weasley is staying."

  


"But-"

  


"That is _all." _

  


Draco nodded shortly and stood to leave. He shook the wizard's hand and went to the door. Holding the handle a bit too tightly he froze. He couldn't leave and not know more. It seemed like enough had been said, but he didn't like what the message spelled.

  


"I'm not going to let her die. Especially for just me." He whispered the last part and finally departed the office. Behind him Dumbledore shook his head and sighed heavily.

  


"You can't stop fate boy." 

  
  


Three steps into the camp and he was hollering her name again. She isn't about to get out of her tent. If she's not staying then she doesn't want to see all of the people showing her pity. So instead she stayed in the tent with Casey continuing with their practice. She's trying to teach the younger witch a difficult healing spell. It drains a lot of energy but it can heal almost any one's life threatening injuries. 

  


"Weasley," he yelled storming into her tent. "Let's go!"

  


The redhead looked away and to the shaking blonde. She sighed inwardly thinking the worst immediately. Instead though Draco went to where she kept her sword and picked it up. His own was already in his other hand. Slowly she stood not sure what he wanted. He threw it to her.

  


"Let's go Weasley. I heard you need more help with your fighting." She couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. So she is staying. The urge to hug him couldn't be denied. Not even caring that Malfoy is a prat she flew at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

  


"Thank you," she whispered again. He was shocked to say the least but nodded. Lifting a hand he patted her awkwardly on the back.

  


"Okay. Let's go then." Casey couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Malfoy caught it though and shot her a look before detaching the redhead from him.

  


"Ready Weasley?" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. 

  


"After you Malfoy."

  
  


The two woman sat on Ginny's bed and were giggling late into the night. They were talking about everything but at the same time nothing. It was things that were light hearted and had nothing to do with upcoming war. Simple girl talk. 

  


"Bentley," Ginny sighed and Casey smiled. "Come on now. He's always been gorgeous but now that he's dangerous and all that just makes him even more irresistible." 

  


"Draco has that going on too."

  


"Malfoy?" she gasped. "Yeah...well maybe," she trailed off. Casey gave her a knowing look which made her roll her eyes giving in. 

  


"Fine! Fine! Malfoy is lickable, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" The younger woman nodded. 

  


"Yes! I knew it! You like him!"

  


"Like? I tolerate him. There is a difference."

  


"I don't buy that Gin." Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and wished the conversation to be dropped immediately. She didn't want to think about him that way let alone say it out loud. Especially knowing that the wall has ears. 

  


"Have I ever told you I think of you as an obnoxious younger sister?" Casey beamed at that. Both of her parents had been killed when she was sixteen. She has no one left. No one except Ginny. She's glad that the redhead thinks of her as the same way. Well at least the sister part.

  


"Spill it!"

  


"Argh!" she groaned opening her eyes again. "Remind me to send you on the front line next time."

  


"Out already!"

  


"I don't know what you expect me to say. Malfoy is a piece of work okay. He's got down the sexy bad boy thing down to perfection. When he smirks it makes me want to grab his head and kiss him. Argh...I really do need a boyfriend."

  


"No," Casey laughed. "You need Draco."

  


"He has Jocelyn." Ginny quickly noticed her mistake and went to cover it but Casey shook it off. Shaking her head and covering Ginny's mouth she laughed loudly.

  


"Oh my god you do have it bad! I know he does too."

  


"I do not," she mumbled under Casey's hand. 

  


"He doesn't," an extra voice added. 

  


Both girls turned to the voice with Casey's hand falling and both their smiles dropping. Standing in their personal sacred tent stood the enemy. Not one that was the least bit dangerous though. She's more of an annoyance than a threat. 

  


"What is it that you want Jocelyn?"

  


"Draco doesn't want you," she replied simply. "So stop fooling yourself. And you," she said while looking at the blonde. "You need to keep your mouth shut. If you did than maybe you wouldn't be an orphan."

  


Casey turned her head from the seer and Ginny as well. She didn't want either woman to see how much that stung her. It had been low. She had nothing to do with her parents' death. Jocelyn is grasping things out of thin air. Ginny certainly didn't appreciate it.

  


"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Ginny hissed jumping to her feet. Casey tried to grab a hold of her but the redhead was quicker. 

  


"Exactly what you want to be...Draco's girlfriend." Ginny's jaw ticked as she stood inches away from Jocelyn.

  


"I don't care who in the hell you think you are or what position you may have with Draco. You will _not_ come into _our _tent and you will _not_ spout lies about things you do _not _know!" 

  


"God," Jocelyn spat. "I can't wait until you die." Casey jumped to her feet and punched the woman out before Ginny could respond. The redhead was still shocked at what the other had just said.

  


"Jesus!" Casey was nursing her injured hand. "It really does hurt." 

  


"Case," she said softly and shook her head. Taking it into her hands and concentrating on the injury her lips moved slightly as Casey's pain went away. Almost instantly afterwards it was as if she had never socked the tart's lights out.

  


"What?" she asked innocently. "She deserved that."

  


"Yeah," she replied slowly. "But I wanted to do it." They both laughed again as they silently debated over what to do with the woman on the floor. Finally Ginny groaned and decided that it was time to get Draco. If he is in fact her boyfriend then he'll want to take care of his girlfriend. 

  
  


"Draco?" Ginny whispered moving further into the dark tent. She is familiar with the room but not too much in the pitch blackness. "Draco?"

  


"Mmm," a voice mumbled. She changed directions and went towards where the voice had come from. Taking a few steps her knees bumped into the bed. 

  


"Malfoy," she quickly corrected herself. Before she hadn't caught that she had been calling him by his first name again. "Wake up."

  


"Jocelyn," he moaned and turned over. Ginny grimaced.

  


"Come on already. I don't want to be here while you're having a sex dream about that twit."

  


"Mmm Jocelyn."

  


"Malfoy I'm warning you," she hissed. 

  


"J.C."

  


"I'm surprised she doesn't just go by that. I don't think she can even spell that." Again he moaned. "Ew! My ears are bleeding."

  


"Virg..." he started but stopped. She noticed him stirring even more. 

  


"Please don't," she whispered. "Don't do what I think you're about to."

  


"Aww...Virg...Ginny."

  


She felt her heart drop into her stomach. It's as if she stepped into an alternate dimension and not Malfoy's tent. She knew the second she heard him moaning she should have left. It was so wrong to listen and now she knows why.

  


As she was about to turn and walk out he sprung up into a sitting position calling out the seer's name. Ginny was just going to go back to her tent and fall asleep. They could leave the woman on the floor and deal with her sometime tomorrow. It's not as if anyone would miss her. Well maybe Malfoy but that's not the majority.

  


"Weasley," he gasped breathing hard. "What the hell are you doing in my tent?!"

  


"I need you to get your girlfriend." Ginny was proud she had grasped her bearing quickly.

  


"My what?"

  


"Girlfriend, bitch, whore, tart," she shrugged. "Whatever you call her."

  


"I don't have a girlfriend," he hissed.

  


"Fine whatever. Just remove Jocelyn from my tent." He groaned and threw the covers aside before getting up. 

  


"What the hell is she doing there?"

  


"Hell if I know."

  


She trailed behind the blonde trying not to notice him downed in his boxers only. Never before has she seen him this naked. Not that she ever wanted to. She did have to admit that he does look good. 

  


Once inside he nearly tripped over her. Cursing under his breath he looked over at the other woman. Casey's biting on her lip and shifting her eyes from him. He's never been actually close to the blonde, but he knows full and well something isn't right.

  


"What happened?" he asked.

  


"Nothing," Ginny answered. Draco shot her a look over his shoulder before focusing on Casey again.

  


"What did she say Casey?" She looked over at him surprised that his voice seemed gentle and nearly caring. Then again it might be because he just woke up. That would explain him in his boxers. Ginny is right, she thought. He does look lickable. 

  


"I wouldn't have hit her if she hadn't said that about Ginny. It was bullshit!"

  


"I got the gist of that already. I want to know what it was."

  


"Something about she can't wait until I die." Draco turned and looked at the unconvinced redhead. She had said it nonchalantly. As if she didn't believe a word of it. Draco wanted to grab a hold of her and try and shake some sense into the woman.

  


"That's why Casey is upset. Now why are you Weasley?" Casey looked away again.

  


"Your girlfriend is talking shit. She said something about it being Casey's fault that her parents are dead." His jaw ticked at that. He may not be Potter, but he does have a heart. That was wrong and then some. 

  


"Sorry Case," he said softly. He bent down and lifted the unconscious woman into his arms. Holding her over his shoulder he looked at Ginny once more before leaving. 

  


"And she is not _my_ girlfriend Weasel."

  


"Well she's not mine," Ginny mumbled after he was gone. Casey covered her yawn.

  


"I think it's time to go to sleep now."

  


"Hmm sounds good to me." They climbed into their own beds and the room darkened as Ginny extinguished the lantern beside her bed. 

  


"Night Case."

  


"Night Gin."

  
  
  


***I don't even know if anything happen in this chapter. You learned that even though whatever type of relation the leader and seer having going on Draco refuses to call her his girlfriend. Yeah yeah Ginny finds him lickable. Mmm I do too. Okay so I needed to build a tight bond between Ginny and Casey. I hope you got that they were close. Hmm...I want to say Ginny and Draco interaction coming up soon but I don't know. Tell me if you think it's too soon or not. Well I'm going to bed too. It's after one and I had a long day at work. R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	8. Burns When She Pees

***I was worried that people weren't liking this. I guess I was wrong. I love reading your reviews so keep them up. Oh not a lot happens here but stay tuned for the next one. Hmm...I always like a good torture session....*** 

  
  
  


The first thing Jocelyn saw when she opened her eyes was a not too happy looking Draco. He sat on the edge of her bed with a tight face. She blinked a few times before sitting up. Trying a smile it was lost on him. She knows this is not going to be good.

  


"Morning Draco." Her syrupy voice didn't have the effect on him she was hoping for. Instead he turned his head away as he winced.

  


"Jocelyn," he began but she grabbed his arm causing him to stop.

  


"J.C. Draco. You can call me J.C." He shook his head and pulled out of her hold. 

  


"There is one and only one reason I'm allowing you to stay in my camp. If not for it I'd throw your ass out with or without Dumbledore's permission."

  


"But Drake," she whined. "What did I do?!"

  


"First off you stay the fuck away from Casey. You had no right to say such absurd things to her! She has nothing to do with you, and you will remember that." 

  


"But-"

  


"And stay out of Weasley's tent. She is in charge after me. Not you! So stay in yours, and we won't have a problem." 

  


"What about yours? I can come into yours, right Draco?" He pushed himself up to his feet and turned his back to her.

  


"It's Malfoy."

  


She screeched his name again when he was nearly out. He stopped but didn't turn to face her. Not that he owed her anything, but he did feel a little guilt where she was involved. After all he had...he shuddered at the thought. 

  


"What's the reason?" He arched an eyebrow.

  


"What reason?"

  


"Why you're letting me stay?" He held his breath and closed his eyes. It feels as if had been the one that had the vision.

  


"You have to help me."

  


"With what?"

  


"Weasley. You know about her dying. I want to know everything about that vision." His jaw ticked. "Everything," he added firmly before breezing out again. 

  


Jocelyn dropped her face into her hands and felt like crying. She had Draco once, and now he doesn't want her? What does Weasley have that she doesn't? She nearly laughed at that despite her tears. What don't we share, she screamed to herself. 

  
  
  


"You're not going," he replied without having to see the sword or the focused look on her face. Without a word he grabbed his and made his way back out. Ginny was right beside him.

  


"Casey isn't ready yet. I'm bringing Jacob with me."

  


"No, you're not. I said you're not going."

  


"I put your girlfriend to sleep too. She wanted to go, but she would have just been in the way." She pulled her hair up and held it up with her wand. "You can hex me later." He groaned and stopped suddenly making her almost fall from the sudden movement.

  


"She _is not _my fuckin girlfriend Weasley, and how many damn times do I have to say you're not going?!"

  


"Whatever you have up your ass turn around so I can remove it already." He didn't break a face at the comment. "This is my camp as well, and we're going into battle. It may not be a big one but lives will be in danger. So _Malfoy _I am going!"

  


"What did I just say?! I told you no already!"

  


"So I said yes. Who else are you going to have to cover your back? I'm the best in healing, and I'm second to you in battle. There is no one. I am going!"

  


"No!"

  


"Dammit Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you? Stop fighting me. I said I'm going and you can't do anything about it." He sneered and pointed his wand at her. She was shocked at the magical stick pointing at her neck that she had no time to react. 

  


"What are you going to do Malfoy? You want to do the same to me as I did to your Jocelyn? You don't even know that spell." He could actually feel his hand shake as he held the wands pointed at her. This is certainly one thing he thought he would never be doing. Here he is though threatening and pointing his wand at Ginny.

  


"Just until I know," he said before she crumpled to the ground. Lifting her from the ground he forced his eyes to keep on the trail ahead and not at the woman in his arms. 

  


Casey looked frightened as the two entered. Draco shook his head telling her that it's nothing before placing the unconscious redhead on the bed. Again he wouldn't look at her. He dropped her sword off and nodded once at Casey before leaving again.

  
  


"I don't understand him at all," Ginny groaned and held a hand to her forehead. Her head hurts from all the thinking. She's been trying to figure out why he refused her and then knocked out with a spell. By all rights he had no say in the matter. She is free to do whatever she wishes. It is her own life that she's...

  


"Oh my god," she whispered. Casey perked up and raced over with the wet washcloth.

  


"What Ginny?" 

  


"I know I'm acting crazy right now, but you don't think...that Malfoy," she paused and bit on her bottom lip. "I can't find the right word but...cares?" Casey laughed as she placed the cloth over the redhead's forehead. 

  


"I think he more than cares about you. Remember last night?" She grimaced.

  


"I was trying to forget." Casey smirked mirroring the one she has learned from Ginny who has perfected it by Draco.

  


"I'm not going to let you. Oh my god," she gushed and squeezed Ginny's arm. "You should have seen him when he brought you in."

  


"Why is that?" 

  


"He looked so adorable. His face was all scrunched up and focused. It was almost as if he was in pain."

  


"Aww how adorable," Ginny mocked. Casey groaned and punched Gin playfully in the arm. 

  


"I'm being serious!"

  


"And I'm being realistic. It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about remember? He may care about some people, but he'll never let on and it won't be about me. Not like you say it is at least. I know that he's been watching out for you though. Don't tell him I told you or that I know either." Casey rolled her eyes back silently throwing her attitude.

  


"What do I need to do to get through to you woman?! You know better than anyone on how Draco works. He's not going to come right out and say anything. It's not even like him to be subtle." Casey sat up on her knees. "I didn't want to go there..." she sighed trailing off. Ginny sat up raising an eyebrow at her cryptic message.

  


"Huh?" 

  


"First off I have to say that you know I think you're brilliant and the best healer and," Ginny waved off her over exaggerated praises. 

  


"To the point."

  


"It's just that Jocelyn looks well...a lot like you. I mean you're a lot prettier, but you have to take a double take."

  


"Is this where you try and deflate my ego? Because it's working well Case."

  


"No! No, I'm just trying to prove a point. Draco...hmm...likes her and you two look alike." Ginny sat there with a blank look on her face. "Gin!"

  


"I'm sorry Casey. I hear you and all, but I'm just not buying it. However he sees me is platonic and certainly not as you and Bentley put it."

  


"See!" she cried. "I'm not the only one. You're ex boyfriend even sees it."

  


"Bentley sees a lot of things. Have you already forgotten? He was seeing Lissa behind my back." Casey sighed about to give up.

  


"This has nothing to do with Melissa. Ginny..."

  


"Enough okay? Just wake me up when he gets back." She shut her eyes to snap them open almost immediately. "Oh and if the wench comes make sure to hex her. Use the one that makes it burn when she pees." Casey winced and got up from the bed. She knows never to get on her bad side. 

  
  
  


***I know not a lot happened. It was more of a filler chapter so that I can show Ginny beginning to debate what is going on. Poor Ginny. She doesn't know that she's about to be tortured. How? I'm not going to give that out. Most likely you'll be thinking the wrong thing but hey there is nothing wrong with thinking and guessing. 

Me...Here is another chapter. Happy?

Fernanda...Thanks! I'm glad you think there is a plot and the characters aren't one dimensional. I was worried about that.

LovesBitch...yeah me too. I love the bad guys going good as long as they don't go completely soft. 

Lorraine...that one smarted a bit but I understand what you meant. The story is going a bit too slow but I can't jump the gun. Draco is an angsty character and we can't have him all of a sudden out with how he feels and acting upon it. I'm working on it though. 

Aminita...I know exactly what you mean. It's really hard to find a decent one. Most of them have the same recycled plot too. I'm sure this one has been done too to a certain extent but hey I...don't know that...?

Blueswirl...That's exactly what I think too. Ginny and Draco have to go through a lot more before anything meaningful happens. I like Casey too. 

Cynthetic...I know it's trite to do it in a dream and all but it means that it's all still subconscious. He knows but he doesn't want to admit it. Admit to yourself is the first step to recovery. 

B. Maude...I love Draco period but a jealous Draco is always yummy. Oh don't worry about Bentley. He's just too good not to keep around close. 

AnniBug...you were right about the reviews. Thanks for being one of the first. You made me continue.

Rainpuddle...where did you go?***

  
  
  
  



	9. What Does Weasley Taste Like

***Here is another chapter. It's not really that fast with the updating. I get ideas while at work and wish I was at home typing this up rather than dealing with harsh customers that can't read signs. 'Coke is on sale. There's a sign 2/$5.' Yeah right let me just go and check on that. Argh you stupid old witch. 'Oh. Well your sign is misleading.' Ma'am I don't make the signs. Besides it says here in big bold letters Vanilla coke. Vanilla...see right here...Vanilla? Okay you have a nice day. So if I didn't have to deal with that crap I'd probably be updating quicker. But now I'm working on an original too so I have to work on that as well. No worries though. This won't get neglected. 

  


Oh and some Ginny and Draco stuff happens in this one. I'm serious too. Hopefully you'll like it. It should be enough until I work out the next one.***

  
  
  


Ginny tried to avoid Draco while she wanted nothing more than confront him. She was conflicted to say the least, and she wasn't enjoying the feeling at all. It was gnawing at her slowly but eager enough to bother her. Casey hasn't been any help either. The blonde teenager means well but right now Ginny doesn't need anyone's two cents about the subject.

  


Jocelyn is a problem as well. Although she has kept some distance she looks as if she's itching to spill something. Without having to know anything she knows it's not going to be something she'd really want to hear. Everyone at camp doesn't like the woman along with Ginny. Some have their own personal reasons and some just because Gin doesn't. 

  
  


"Ready Weasley?" Draco asked standing outside her tent. She sighed deeply but nodded as she joined him outside. They're going to Harry's camp to discuss the matters of upcoming attacks. Not that she doesn't like seeing her friends and getting out of the camp, but she has to be Malfoy's side all day.

  


"After you Malfoy," she said trying to make her voice sound light and jabbing. Her little talk with Casey, and her own time left stewing alone has made her uneasy. Not to mention Draco has been anything but normal. He seems to be keeping his distance while always been in the back drop. Something has changed. She's not sure what is going to happen, but she knows that he does.

  
  


"Stop it," Ginny hissed pulling her arm out of Malfoy's grasp. He's kept a tight grip as well as a close eye on her the whole time. Hermione keeps on giving her looks, and she can see Harry try to hide his snickering. She's not finding this funny. 

  


"Stop fidgeting then. Stay here dammit." She glared at him and purposely stepped away a few steps defying him. He looked at her with pure malicious and almost pulled her back to his side when he became aware of the room of wandering eyes.

  


"We're not done," he promised and pretended to focus on his previous headmaster's speech and orders. If only he could actually stay still long enough to pay attention. Not knowing that she was in touching distance made his stomach feel queasy. Most certainly he didn't like the feeling nor understand it, but he can deal with that later. Instead of making a huge scene and pulling her back he eased his mind a little while looking like a fool all the same. He took the few small strides and placed himself directly behind her. There he could see the headmaster and be close to the redhead as well.

  


She wasn't seeing it the same way as he was. With his close proximity she could feel his body heat and even though she didn't want to she could smell him. It brought her a warm feeling that she hasn't felt in a while. Bentley did that for her. Of course Draco and Bentley are opposites before and are now. They're different in the body build and, in the closeness, she could tell they smelled differently too.

  


"Lucius is getting more and more determined to make his point. He's killing muggles just for the hell of it." Draco wanted to strangle whoever in the hell had said that. His father isn't killing anyone just because he finds that a great stress reducer. Hell, everyone knew why he was doing it. It's to show Draco. The once boy turned his back on his father and what he had stood for because he was tired of being pulled around by his ear. Now he's a man and is a leader for the right side.

  


"Hmph," Ginny scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. That had been a load of rubbish, and she's sure that's not the only crap someone will try to feed them. 

  


Draco had caught the sound of her disagreement and couldn't help the small smile it caused. She agrees with him more times than she'll allow herself to admit. Hell he's even agreed with her too many times he's lost count already. Of course on his part he won't admit it. 

  


Lowering his head he placed his lips against her ear and whispered into it. "I'm glad you think that guy is an idiot as well."

  


"We're just getting started."

  
  


That had been an understatement. By the end of the meeting the two of them were exhausted. Ginny was all set to ride her broom and get to her bed as soon as possible, but Draco took it from her. He pushed her onto his own and sat behind her. Claiming that it would be quicker with him steering because he would have to continuously check on her to see that she didn't fall off they rode back on his. 

  


Once their feet were both on the ground Ginny covered a yawn as Draco brushed off the front of his robes. She had been leaning back against his chest the entire road home. Now he smells like her, and he doesn't like it. Ginny wasn't noticing and stumbled her way back to her tent. Draco noticed and shouldering his broom followed her. 

  


"Thanks for staying Weasley." She nodded and fought to keep her eyes open.

  


"Thanks for letting me rest on the ride home." He nodded and set the broom down. Feeling his own tiredness overwhelm him he tried to stifle a yawn. "Damn," he muttered. "Stop yawning already. It's contagious."

  


"I'm tired and cold. I can't help it."

  


"Cold? It's probably ninety degrees out here. It feels like a damn sauna."

  


"Well good for you, but I'm cold." Draco rolled his eyes and lifted his hands and placed them on her arms. Ginny knew her eyes wanted to widen in surprise when he touched her and then ran them up and down creating warmth with the friction. 

  


"Better?" She closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

  


"Hm mmm...feels nice actually." Draco looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows. This was like a moment her and Bentley would share. He hated walking in and interrupting. Then again he never liked the slimy git touching her. 

  


"Christ. You do feel cold."

  


"Try flying on a broom in winter with a man sitting behind you not sharing any body heat."

  


"You sucked away all my body heat. I was freezing up there." She smiled sleepily as she felt him step closer. Warmth spread throughout her small frame. 

  


"But it wasn't willingly." Draco sighed. 

  


"Stop being so damn picky woman." She giggled still keeping her eyes closed and enjoyed Draco's hands warming her up. 

  


"What would you rather me be?"

  


"Do you really want me to answer that?" 

  


She pressed her lips together so no self-pursuing words could escape. Tiredness has that effect on people. Not to mention she had seen Draco have a few drinks. Not that she had anything against that. Hell they were slamming his father so harshly Ginny wanted to scream for them to stop. Of course Bentley didn't get away that easily either. Thinking about it she had been right there with him knocking them back. 

  


"I think it's time for me to go to bed. Hope Jocelyn isn't under my bed hiding. That'll mean I have to sleep with my feet completely covered." Draco raised an eyebrow at her not sure what that meant. Ginny shook his head.

  


"Sorry, I forgot. When I was little I was afraid of the monsters underneath my bed and in the closet. You were safe if you kept your entire body covered." Draco smirked.

  


"Isn't that stuffy not to mention ridiculous. They could just pull the blanket away." Ginny covered her mouth trying to fight the giggle.

  


"Let's not mention how insane the concept of monsters alone is." He looked as if a light bulb suddenly went off over his head before looking sheepish.

  


"Oh right." She shook her head.

  


"It's okay. You don't have to have all those stupid child insecurities." He frowned and lowered his eyes to the ground. His hands made the steady and warming movement up and down her arms.

  


"It's stupid and I know it, but I wish I did." Ginny bit on her lip. Living in a home with unconditional love she has taken things that Draco can't even comprehend of for granted. 

  


"You may be too late to have them yourself, but you can be the one to chase them away." He raised an eyebrow at her along with his dark grey eyes. "That's what dads do."

  


"I'm never going to be a dad Weasley. I'll be lucky if I survive this war let alone my father afterwards if I do."

  


"You're going to be fine. I have the most confidence in you than anyone else."

  


"Even Potter?" he asked softly. She shifted her eyes away from his. 

  


"Besides I'm the one that's going to die. You have," she was cut off quickly. Draco's hands squeezed around her upper arms and brought her up against him. She was only able to whimper when his warm breath fanned her face.

  


"Don't you dare even say that! That's not funny Weasley!" 

  


"I wasn't trying to be. I...I'm sorry," she breathed suddenly aware of her feet not even touching the ground. 

  


His jaw ticked as he slowly released his hold so she could stand on her own two feet again. She looks spooked. He would have laughed if there wasn't something else occupying his every thought. She would scratch out his eyes and hex him to hell, but he couldn't help wondering. 

  


He shook his head thinking to himself he's insane while lowering his head towards her. Her eyes widened and she seemed to have her breath caught in his throat. She looked cute though. God, he thought to himself as he went in to kiss her. Her tiny hands lifted and rested on his chest. If he wasn't so anxious to answer his question he would have looked down at them and seen how much they looked like they belonged there. 

  


What does Weasley taste like? Does she moan when she's being kissed? Is her lips as soft as they look or they as rough as her wit. Does she like being held close, or does she want her own space? Which way does she tilt her head? Does she always smell this good? What does Weasley taste like? 

  
  
  


***See! What did I tell you?! There was something happening there. Oops I kinda left it with a cliffhanger huh? Sweet! Wait that's mean huh? Hehehe! Oh and don't be terribly afraid to read my other story. It's Harry and Hermione but they're not too bad. It's a one shot and totally out of character but like this one isn't. Well I hope you liked it. R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	10. After The War

***I should wait for posting this one but I can't help myself. A lot of things happen in this one. You'll understand what I mean. Sorry about the last chapter being a tad bit confusing. To me it isn't and I'm the writer along with the beta reader. So you understand. Hopefully this one isn't too bad...***

  
  
  


Ginny was more than aware of her entire body trembling and the tingles as well. He hadn't even kissed her, and she was feeling tingling. She felt as if she should be thanking him for that. Then again she is horrified at this moment. This is the closest she's been to a man in the past year, and the closest she's ever been to Draco. 

  


Not thinking about what this could mean and what it would change she slid her arms up his chest and encircled his neck. Draco's body felt hard and warm as she stepped closer. His hands released her arms completely to take possession of her hips. Slowly he pulled her closer still keeping his mouth just a breath away from hers. 

  


He wanted to ask her if she was ready for this. If she could feel the things he was, and he was simply holding her. He knew better than that though. Talking would ruin it and right now that was the last thing he wanted to. Taking one last glance at her beautiful face he shut his eyes and went to close the distance. 

  


Too late...because she was gone. His eyes snapped opened in panic. A split second he thought that maybe it had just been a dream. After sleeping with Jocelyn he has had a few featuring the redhead. He could still smell her on his clothes and feel where her fingers had ran through the short fine hair on the nape of his neck.

  


"Weasley?" he called just finding his voice. "This isn't funny." No sound replied to his statement. No, it wasn't funny, and he certainly wasn't laughing when silence enveloped him and the camp. 

  


"Weasley?" he tried again this time a bit louder. Still he got nothing back. 

  


"Dammit Virginia I'm too tired to play your damn games." He tried to pretend that he was upset at her and not scared. Turning around slowly he couldn't see anything unusual. Then an all too familiar owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder. He fought the urge to wrap his hands around it's neck and pop it's eyes out. 

  


"What do you want?" Draco hissed. The owl held it's leg out displaying the letter Draco was hesitant to take. "I swear to god..." The owl took off as soon as his objective was done. His eyes flew across the parchment before he allowed it to fall to the floor.

  


"Virginia!" he yelled this time not worried about waking anyone. "This isn't funny!" And it most certainly wasn't. "Fuck," he swore to himself and made his way to her tent. "Virginia," he hollered again waking a sleeping Casey.

  


"Draco," the blonde whined sitting up. "You don't need to scream. She's not here."

  


"I know." He clenched his jaw along with his fists. "My father has her." Casey jumped up quickly and ran over to him.

  


"What?! How in the hell could that have happened? She was with you."

  


"I know and we were," he stopped. He couldn't tell the young woman he almost kissed her. Then again he felt like he could tell her anything. Plopping down on Ginny's bed he covered his face with his hands. He felt the blonde's hand on his back and was strangely comforted by the unfamiliar gesture. 

  


"I was about to kiss her Case. She was in my arms and everything, but she just went and disappeared. And now that my father has her." He shivered not able to continue his thought. This wasn't how she dies, right?

  


"Jocelyn," he said quickly snapping his head up. Casey grimaced immediately, but he ignored it. "Come on," he ordered grabbing her hand and yanking her to the seer's tent. 

  


"How does she have anything to do with your father taking Ginny?" He just shook his head not telling her anything.

  


"Jocelyn," he cried fumbling in the dark still gripping onto Casey's hand. Right now he feels as if he needs that support. "Ouch, dammit! Jocelyn!" Finally he made out some stirring and then his name was croaked before the room was illuminated. 

  


"Draco? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's early in the morning and you brought her." She gestured to Casey. "I don't do that kind of thing." His face set in a tight serious yet pained expression.

  


"I need your help. Ginny is gone, and my father has her."

  


"Oh." She sat up even more sitting on top of her legs. "And you want to know if I saw it?" He shook his head.

  


"I want to know if this is where she dies. Does my father kill her?" 

  


"Draco," she said softly and ran a hand through her red hair. "Even if I tell you everything I saw in detail about that vision it's not going to change anything. What happens is meant to be. Ginny is meant to die for you. It can't get more black and white."

  


"I don't want it to be black and white. I want it to be bullshit." Draco wasn't paying attention to the paling woman beside him that was squeezing the life and blood from his hand.

  


"I'm sorry but there's nothing that can be done about that." She sighed softly and shook her head suddenly staring down at the blanket. "But it's not going to happen tonight."

  


"What does that mean? That he's not going to kill her tonight? That he could do it tomorrow, or whenever he gets around to it. Dammit tell me what you know!"

  


"I'm trying! I can't just come out and say what I saw. Dumbledore told me not to." Draco felt his heart jump to his ears as the blood rushed into them. 

  


"Dumbledore?! Why in the fuck aren't you supposed to tell me?"

  


"Because you'll try and change it!" she yelled. "You'll try and change it and ruin everything that is supposed to happen afterwards."

  


"Oh god no," he mocked with venom lacing his sarcasm. "Does that mean I won't get to marry some submissive little witch and live in the manor with our three point five fucking children?! Do you think I want that shit?" 

  


"Yes," Jocelyn answered matter-of-factly. "I think that's exactly what you want minus the submissive wife. And you know what I really think?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I think you want Weasley." Draco glared at her without saying a word. The two silently stared the other down while Casey cried quietly clinging to Draco's hand. 

  


"Are you quite done yet? Because I have to go and find my second?"

  


"I told you what I could. It's not her time yet." 

  


"But it is yours. Prepare to leave as soon as I get her back here." Jocelyn's tears were lost on the two as he led them back out and into his own tent. He has more than a few necessary words to say to Dumbledore. 

  
  
  


"Sir," Draco barked as he set foot inside the old wizard's office. Surprisingly this late at night the man was still awake.

  


"I know already Draco, and it's being taken care of. She'll be back soon enough."

  


"Tell me where she is, and I'll go get her. She is mine." Dumbledore turned so that he was no longer showing the two his back.

  


"Harry is already working on it." Draco couldn't help but take a step back. Even when this deals with him personally they send the perfect fuckin hero. 

  


"Potter?! Sir, she's my responsibility." Dumbledore smiled sadly and gestured to the pale trembling girl to have a seat. She looked grateful and sat still grasping onto Draco's hand. 

  


"I completely understand where you are coming from Draco, but Ms. Weasley is no one's responsibility. I knew you were too emotionally concerned and sent in someone that wasn't." 

  


"What?! You don't think Potter is? They're friends!" The man nodded and placed his hands palms down on the desk and leaned forward on them. He's never seen this young man in front of him seem so emotional. Draco Malfoy has always seemed so closed off. 

  


"But what are you and Virginia?" 

  


"Partners." Draco was missing what Dumbledore was trying to get at. 

  


"If that is all then you can go now. Virginia will back soon enough and unharmed." Draco had to bite down on his tongue to stop the obscenities before they left his mouth. 

  


"Why won't you let Jocelyn tell me? Why can't I know so I can save Weasley?" 

  


"You can't mess with fate Draco. Things are meant to happen for a reason."

  


"But sir," he said with a heavy voice. "This is ridiculous if I could save her. The less lives that are taken away the better." He paused and leaned forward across the desk like his commander. "Isn't she an innocent like all the others? She has a lot more to live for than me."

  


"What are you saying?"

  


"That I don't want her to die to save my pathetic life. She has family and friends and quite frankly I have nothing. It would be a waste."

  


"No human life is a waste." Draco begged to differ on that one. There is a lot of people he thinks are a waste of space. Probably a fluke of nature that weren't mean to be conceived. 

  


"Sir with all due respect I understand your reasoning even though I don't agree with it. The thing is I don't appreciate you going over my head with everything. When do I get a word in on anything that involves me? First you just release Bentley even though you knew it would end up like this. Then the damn seer's vision and let's not forget you sending damn Potter in to save Virginia!"

  


"You're too emotionally involved with all of those Draco. You wanted to kill Bentley because of what he had done right under your nose and took advantage of Ginny. I already explained the importance of fate, and Harry is better at going in there without blinding emotions." Draco scoffed.

  


"That's not true at all! If Granger was taken he'd go in there with guns blazing with or without your permission. You know what too? I think you would let him as well!" Dumbledore nodded his head at Casey.

  


"That's enough for tonight. I'll see you in the morning after everything has already calmed down. Night Casey." Casey stood and tugged on Draco's hand.

  


"Night sir." Draco wasn't having it though. He's not about to be put out like some dog. This isn't how it was supposed to go. 

  


"Albus I'm not finished!" He looked pointedly at the blonde man before nodding once more.

  


"But I am. Go home Draco. She might already be there."

  


****************************************************************************************

  


Draco was pacing outside Ginny's tent with a sobbing Casey. They've been waiting hours for Harry to come back with his redhead. Jocelyn is off to the side not yet removed. She's been granted permission to stay until tomorrow morning. Draco would agree with anything if that meant she was as far away from him as possible. 

  


"Casey please," he whispered not looking at her. "Stop crying."

  


"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I can't help it. Ginny is all I have." He sighed deeply and squeezing his eyes shut tightly he shook his head. Grasping his sanity he moved next to her and knelt down in front of the blonde. 

  


"You know that's not true. First off I'm not about to let anything happen to her. If I have any say in the matter it'll be a promise." He reached out and took her small hands into his own and squeezed them reassuringly. "And if I can't come through then you have me. I know I can't be a sister to you like Ginny is, but I could try being a brother. Seeing that I'm an only child I might be rusty, but you could help. Besides I'd spoil my little sister rotten." She smiled weakly down at him and hiccuped.

  


"You are sweet Draco." 

  


"Shh," he whispered pretending to look around in fear of someone eavesdropping. "I don't want that to get out." 

  


They were quiet for a few minutes with him back on his feet and Casey hugging herself tightly. She watched him wondering what he was thinking exactly. It looked as if his mind was working a mile a minute. She wasn't the person if there was ever a one to get inside that he would allow. His head seemed like a good enough place to start to worm your way into others. Hadn't that been how Ginny did it?

  


"Do you love her?" Draco nearly tripped over his own two feet at the sudden question. He turned his head only slightly as he eyed her.

  


"What was that?"

  


"I asked if you love her. Ginny that is...do you?" 

  


"What kind of question is that? She's my second. Our relationship is purely professional."

  


"Right," she muttered sarcastically. "Just like it is for Harry and Hermione. Then why did you almost kiss her?" He winced and studied the ground. That was him that went and shared it with her. He could have groaned out loud and rammed his head through a brick wall. Damn it, he thought bitterly. This is why I don't let my guard down. Things always come back and bite me on the ass!

  


"Nothing is going to happen between us Casey. So you can stop the romantic daydreams, okay? I'm not going to allow anything to happen to her, but I'm not going to drop to my knees and pronounce my undying love." He snorted. "I'd sooner let Bentley shag me from behind." 

  


The subject was dropped directly after that. The two went back to waiting in silence while Jocelyn was thinking a lot harder than she was most likely used to. After all it doesn't take a lot of brain power to see something and then recall it. It's as if they are her own memories. Simple child's play really. 

  
  


Of course Casey could have pretended that their conversation hadn't even happened when Harry walked into the camp. In his arms he held an unconscious Ginny. Draco nearly ran to them and tried to take Ginny from his arms. Harry, for some reason, didn't seem like he favored the idea.

  


"Let me have her Potter," Draco hissed for only the other wizard to hear. Harry sighed deeply but slid Ginny into Draco's outstretched arms. 

  


"What no thanks," he called out sarcastically as Draco presented him with his back. The blonde made his way swiftly back towards his tent. Casey was trailing behind and even further back Jocelyn was there as well. 

  


Once inside the tent he placed her down gently on his bed and grabbed his wand quickly. On her face she has a few visible injuries. He could only mutter underneath his breath at Potter's stupidity for not healing her. Then when he held his wand over them he couldn't focus enough to remember the words. He looked over at Casey with a face that spoke more than words needed.

  


"Here," she said softly and took it from his offering hand. Waving it slowly over her face and whispering the words softly they disappeared as if they had never been present. Faintly she could hear Draco's sigh of relief.

  


"She'd be proud," he said softly taking his wand back. She shook her head suddenly embarrassed at his praise.

  


"It wasn't anything." He nodded all the same and sat down on the bed beside her. Casey watched him closely and knew the conversation they just had outside hadn't been the truth. His hand went to her hair and smoothed it back in gentle motions. Casey shook her head and walked back out dragging Jocelyn with her to allow them privacy.

  


"Hey," he whispered softly and dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "This is a reason I don't want to get involved. My father will take away whatever I care about. I'm sorry Gin," he whispered and bowed his head. 

  


He swallowed audibly and took one of her hands into his. Squeezing it gently he thought about what might have happened to her if Harry hadn't saved her. His father could have done things so horrid to her it would make Harry's deeds seem like a Sunday picnic. He can't allow that to happen. It would entirely be his fault if it did.

  


"We just have to wait," he whispered. "We're going to have to wait until the war is over." He sighed deeply hating the tight feeling in his chest. "I really wanted to kiss you too Ginny. Things would be different if I wasn't a damn Malfoy." Shifting his eyes to her face again his chest tightened even more. It was making it difficult to breathe. "We'll just have to wait. After the war Gin. You're not going to die. After the war," he repeated and lied down beside her. Draping an arm around her waist he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep finally. The fragrance of her hair along with the softness of her body lured him into a long needed rest. 

  


But what about Jocelyn's vision? 

  
  
  


***Okay so what did you think? I'm not going to post the next chapter until I start getting some reviews. I know you people are reading this. Well I hope you are. Anyway after this things are going to start to go down...as in the story's events. There is a reason Jocelyn hasn't left yet but you'll just have to wait for that one. And Casey isn't going to stay alone for too long. See that is making me want to write it all the more faster! *Sigh* Okay so _please_ R/R!!! Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	11. Patience Is A Virtue

***There is a Draco/Ginny interaction in this one. That is all I'm saying. So if you want to know what happens then it would make sense to read it. Really I should wait some more but I've had this one done for a few days now. There is a new character in this one. I hope you guys don't hate him. Personally I find him adorable but that's just me. Okay...***

  
  
  


Ginny didn't know why but she got up from the warm comfortable bed and went outside. The rain was pouring down hard outside and was bitting cold against her skin. She was wearing a tank top and an old pair of Ron's pajama bottoms. Even without thinking about it her feet made their way to where they obviously wanted her to go. She wasn't about to argue. Still being tired and emotionally stressed from being held captive she's finding herself going with the flow rather than fighting. It's less stressful this way.

  


On her way to Draco's tent she was stopped suddenly by a rather harsh shove. The ground beneath her feet was mushy from the rain and not at all sturdy. She slipped and went down falling ungracefully not wanting to fight whomever it is. A small part of her is fearing it's Lucius again. 

  


"Can't even look at me Weasley?" She silently let out her held breath before standing on her own two feet again. Jocelyn didn't hold out a hand, but she knew that she wasn't about to help her. 

  


"What is it that you want Jocelyn? Draco said you're supposed to be gone already." She was hazy in Ginny's field of vision because of the downpour of rain. Still she hadn't missed the malice glare. Not that it had any effect on the redhead medi-witch.

  


"He's keeping me around a little longer. See we haven't gotten to have our little get-to-gether yet." 

  


"And you know what? I'm more than just fine with that. Now if you'll excuse me." Ginny made a move to pass the other witch but was grabbed by the hair. She cried out in surprise and pain as well. 

  


"Bitch," Ginny hissed and ripped Jocelyn's hand away. Looking down at the hand that had held her hair so roughly a second ago now held a handful of the hair that had recently been attached to her scalp. Ginny glared and clenched her fists to her side.

  


"I was attached to that!"

  


"That is the least I want to do to you. This," she said holding up the fist of red hair. "Is what Draco is so obsessed with. He only touched me because I have the same color. It only took a simple spell, and he was welcoming me into his camp and bed." Ginny felt like her words had been a slap on the face. She turned her head and tried to calm herself. Right now she didn't need to jump into a fight. She had already done that with Lucius. Actually she had literally jumped on the blimey bastard. 

  


"I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut Jocelyn. The last thing you want is my wand up your ass right now." The seer didn't seem intimidated by the threat at all. Contrary it seemed to egg her on even more. 

  


"I've been with Draco. Doesn't that anger you Weasley? He was with me and not you. It was me he was making love to and not you." Ginny's jaw was ticking furiously, and yet she didn't understand why she felt the need to slug the woman even more.

  


"Good for you. You know that doesn't mean he's going to tie himself down to you, don't you? I mean this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. The man is colder than the Himalayas. He's certainly not into it for anything more than a quick shag. If you were into that I could give you Bentley's address. He's great, and I know that from personal experience." 

  


"Why aren't you comprehending this?! I slept with Draco!" Ginny shrugged still angered but knowing better than show it. Her nonchalant was infuriating Jocelyn. It was going well. 

  


"So did I. Where do you think he's been since I've been back? Actually that's where I'm headed. I miss him snuggling with me." Jocelyn let out a small animalistic scream before launching herself at the weaker woman. Not that Ginny is weak. She's still feeling the effects from the thwarted torture session. Who would have thought wizards are into Chinese water torture as well? 

  


Both woman fell to the ground heavily sliding into the mud. Jocelyn climbed on top and threw undirected punches where ever she swung. Some hit Ginny and others flew through the air wasting her energy. Still it was beginning to look like a one sided cat fight. The witch beneath was too weak to fight back and looked like she was going to get the smack down on her. That was until the seer was ripped off and thrown to the side. 

  


"Jesus," Ginny groaned and sat up slowly aware of the blood filling her mouth. Turning it slightly she spit it out before a hand was held out in front of her face. Cautiously she accepted it and was easily lifted to her own unsteady two feet.

  


"Thanks." 

  


At first she had thought the man was Draco. The similarities were uncanny. The man was a few years younger and didn't have such a hard look to him. Not that he seemed soft and effeminate. She could tell even through the rain he was very masculine and comfortable with his sexuality. Hell even Ginny was comfortable with it. 

  


"So do you get attacked often in your own camp Ginny?" She blinked in bewilderment that the stranger knew her name. Not that people didn't. She's been in the daily prophet and other wizarding magazines. Her pictures have been splashed across the pages along with gossip about her torrid affair with her leader. 

  


"Do I know you?" 

  


"Oh, I'm sorry." He held out his hand for her. "I'm usually not this rude. It's just that I've been anxious to get here." She nodded and waited, but all she got was a hand shake. 

  


"And your name would be?"

  


"Sorry," he repeated running a hand through his soaked blond hair. "I'm Grey. Grey Malfoy." 

  


Ginny's mouth opened and closed suddenly trying to grasp with words as well as some sort of memory. She's not familiar with Draco mentioning any relatives. This might not be good. Just because he looks almost exactly like him doesn't mean a thing. People can come here proposing one thing and infiltrating the good side. It hasn't happened here, but it's not a new concept.

  


"And what relation would you be?"

  


"Cousin from his mother's side. Not to worry Ginny; I'm harmless. Actually," he said and ran a now clumsy hand through his hair. "I came to see Casey. She's asleep huh?"

  


"Well it is two in the morning Grey. What do you need Casey for?" The blonde teen frowned.

  


"I guess Draco didn't tell you." Ginny shook her head telling the boy he was correct. "He's been telling me about her since she came here. I've been...interested...in her for a while now. He doesn't have any pictures, but he's described her."

  


"And you want me to put me full and utter confidence in you and just let you into her tent? Even if I did believe you were harmless you are a teenage boy. I have enough brothers to know better than that." He nodded slowly and looked somewhat deflated. Ginny noticed his smile has disappeared but won't change her mind in the matter.

  


"I understand. That means I'll just have to wait until morning." He pulled the strap of his bag higher up his shoulder. "Can you point me to a tent I can crash for the night? Maybe my cousins?" Ginny pointed to a vacant tent a few away from them. She hadn't showed him Malfoy's because that was where she had been headed. 

  


"Okay. Thank you Ginny. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded and watched the boy. After he was in she moved back to her tent and put up a few charms before making her way to the previous destination again. 

  


"Finally," she breathed stepping in. Ginny muttered a drying charm without her wand. It was a simple enough one, but she could do the most complicated healing spells without one as well. Finally she drifted towards Draco's bed and crawled in as she has been longing to do since he left hers.

  


"Weasley?" he mumbled stirring lightly and wrapping his arms around her.

  


"Just call me by my first name. I'm tired of all these stupid pretenses." He wrapped himself around her and shut his eyes again.

  


"Mmm, okay, Virginia. Then you have to do the same." She nodded against his chest.

  


"Night Draco." He smiled into her hair.

  


"Say it again," he whispered his voice still heavy from sleep. 

  


"Hmm mmm say what?"

  


"My name. When you say it I don't hate it." She laughed lightly and snuggled deeper against him. 

  


"Draco," she whispered before falling back asleep. Hadn't she forgot to mention the blond that was looking for Casey? Guess that will have to wait until tomorrow. 

  
  


Casey was rushing with two left feet when she ran out of her tent and collided with a person. Immediately she grabbed onto their arms trying to save herself from impact. At the same times arms slipped around her waist holding her tightly. 

  


He was most certainly male and the flash of blond hair was unmistakably Malfoys. She kept her head down fearing it red from embarrassment. How clumsy has she just been? Not to mention Draco has a nice hard body. She had to berate herself that he belonged to Ginny.

  


"Thanks Draco."

  


"You're very welcome," the voice whispered. "But my name isn't Draco." Quickly her head snapped up.

  


"Oh god," she breathed. He certainly wasn't Draco. They have many similarities but this is like a teenage Draco. Not to mention he's looking at her like her leader has only look at her commander. 

  


"You're Casey right?" She nodded and untangled herself from his hold. He seemed disappointed about it but didn't pull her back.

  


"And who are you?"

  


"Grey. Draco's my cousin."

  


"Makes sense." His eyebrows furrowed together making him look hurt and vulnerable. Casey felt the urge to grab him and pull him into her arms. There she wouldn't just hold him but that is beside the point. 

  


"You seem disappointed. Do you like my cousin?"

  


"Of course I do." Somehow his frown deepened even more. Casey had to bit down on her lip. 

  


"You do?"

  


"He's like my brother." It was evident that relief washed over him. The frown transformed into a grin. It was a very sexy grin too. 

  


"So then you're not seeing anyone?"

  


"Me?" she asked jabbing a finger into her chest. "You have to be kidding."

  


"Not at all. Why would you think something like that?" Because I see my reflection everyday, she thought to herself.

  


"Have you seen Ginny?" she asked purposely ignoring his question.

  


"Casey?" he asked softly not through with his question. She was though. Especially since Ginny started across the field saving her.

  


"Ginny!" she called out getting the redhead's attention. Looking back at Grey once more she threw him a weak smile before dashing off. He tried calling out her name, but she was already set on running away.

  


"There you are. Where have you been? I woke up, and you were gone. I was scared!" Literally it had all been rushed out in one breath. Ginny shook her head at her and grasped on to her shoulders.

  


"Remember breathing is a necessity not a privilege."

  


"I was going to find Draco and.." she stopped blinking at what she saw on her neck. "Please tell me I'm not seeing things."

  


"Huh?" Casey pointed to the red spot she had just found on Ginny's neck. It was a fresh love bite that hadn't been there last night. 

  


"Where did you get the hickey Gin?" 

  


"Oh," she said and lifted her shoulder as if to cover it. "I woke up and it was there."

  


"And what is the name of the hoover that attached himself to your neck? I know if it was anyone but...god. It was Draco!" Ginny quickly waved her off waiting her to quite down immediately. Casey got the hint but couldn't lose the grin.

  


"Yes! Yes, okay. It was Draco!"

  


"Oh my god! Did you guys sleep together?"

  


"No matter how much I love you I'm not going to tell you that." Casey stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. It only took a few seconds for Ginny to sigh and relent. 

  


"Fine! We did sleep together but nothing happened."

  


"Nothing?" Ginny touched the prominent red mark on her neck.

  


"Well other than waking up to him kissing and sucking on my neck, nothing." The blond squealed.

  


"That's great Ginny! Now you two can be like Harry and Hermione."

  


"I doubt that," Ginny scoffed. "We've made a deal that nothing is going to happen until the war is over. So don't get your hopes up." Casey crossed her arms over her chest and sulked like a five year old.

  


"Too late!" 

  


They started back to their tent talking a mile a minute. Casey was ignoring the Grey questions and Ginny was dodging the Draco comments. Both men were watching the women in question with different looks on their faces. Grey was hungrily taking in everything about the blonde. Draco was leaning back against a pole with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of pure frustration on his face. 

  


"Damn it," he mumbled and shaking his head turned and purposely walked as far away from her as he could get. Temptation is a bad thing for a Malfoy. He can't think of a time when he didn't get exactly what he wanted and immediately. 

  


"Patience is a virtue," Grey muttered and dropped back into his tent.

  


****************************************************************************************

  


Ginny was breathing hard and for more than the fighting she had just participated in. Draco had her wrists held tightly in his hands held over her head and his face pressed against her neck. Once again he was greedily suckingly the sensitive skin there. She lost the battle to keep her eyes open but now it's a struggle to stand upright. 

  


"Draco," she moaned struggling to have control of her hands again. "Please."

  


"We shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled against her throat. 

  


"I know, but I won't tell." 

  


He groaned loudly and pulled himself away. It was wrong. He knows this isn't the time to act on it. Hell if he wants to but it would be wrong. His father will know how to affect Draco and make him do anything he wanted. Shaking his head he took a few safe steps back. He'd do anything to keep her from getting hurt.

  


"I think I need to go and cool down." Ginny nodded even though she was throughly disappointed. Draco hadn't missed the look that spoke louder than words. "It won't be too much long Virginia."

  


"Yeah, but I'm impatient. You don't to see me during Christmas." He chuckled lightly. As a matter of fact he did. He wanted to be there with her celebrating the holiday the right way for the very first time. 

  


"We'll just have to wait and see if I change my mind then," he said and walked off. She caught the meaning and smiled to herself. Calling him again before he got too far away he stopped and faced her.

  


"What do you want for Christmas?" He looked like he thought about it deeply for a minute before lifting his head and grinning.

  


"You in a bow." Her cheeks burnt up as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back into camp with a grin on his face. She could have sworn that she had even heard him whistling too. That would be way too strange. Draco Malfoy whistling? And whistling to Monte Python? That's a muggle movie! 

  
  


Grey lifted a brow at his cousin who looked as if he had just won the wizarding lottery. Draco knew that his face would hurt from the smile but he couldn't smoother it. He plopped down on the bed beside his only family he could stand and laid back.

  


"You know you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth. Why are you so happy?" He closed his eyes and ran his tongue across his lips.

"I can see Virginia with my Christmas present."

  


"Oh-kay," Grey said slowly not let in on the inside information. 

  


"So how is it going with Casey?"

  


"You mean you think it's going at all?" Grey fell down heavily down on the bed beside Draco. "I think she hates me."

  


"She's incapable of hate."

  


"Yeah well I think she made an exception for me." Draco chuckled and closed his eyes.

  


"She's learned from Virginia. Give her some time, and she'll open up."

  


"But I don't want to wait," he whined. 

  


"You think I want to either? We have no choice. It's for the best though. Better for you and Casey and best for Ginny and me. Just be patient."

  


"Right," he mumbled and pushed out the tent. "Like I said...a damn virtue." 

  
  
  


***See I put just a tad bit and then some mentioning as well. There is a good enough reason for no real making out. Can we say sexual tension! Anyway Jocelyn is gone now and good riddance! Anyway this is moving along now...well it's about to. I hade to stop the progress to show it between Ginny and Draco. Now he admits that there is something but what about Ginny? How does she feel about this? Hmm? Okay R/R please. Thanks...Emberleigh.*** 


	12. Would You

***Just a little warning or maybe like a heads up here. I'm quitting this story. No! Just kidding! Sorry. Now in this chapter there is an "intimate" scene between two characters. There is noises but no vulgar or graphic description. Maybe one thing but it's not too bad. Anyway that's all I wanted to say. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be I think we're going to come to the end...eventually. Yeah eventually...just as long as it doesn't start to drag.*** 

  
  
  


"Give the boy a break," Ginny whispered and jabbed Casey in the ribs. 

  


Still the blond woman kept her focus steadied forward and definitely not on the hurt looking boy. She's been trying not to notice the injured little boy face he's been wearing. Not that she should care. All she needs is Ginny, and she's not going anywhere. A guy would just complicate her life and it's bad enough already. 

  


"You're one to talk," she shot back. Ginny flinched and brought her eyes down. 

  


"That wasn't fair. Our situations are completely different. You don't understand." Ginny quickly pushed herself away from the spot next to Casey and walked off. 

  


The girl groaned in frustration and squeezed her eyes shut. Hurting Ginny and making her upset is the last thing she wants to do. Especially with all the tension everyone is dealing with. Word about Ginny's death has leaked out and everyone is nervous and timid around her. She still doesn't seem to believe in it but divination is almost an acquired taste.

  


"Dammit," she muttered and went to follow the redhead. Bumping into someone's chest and nearly falling back put a temporally hold on her plans. She raised her blue eyes and looked up into clear grey ones.

  


"Grey please," she whispered and looked away from them. "I need to get Ginny."

  


"What did I do?" he asked quickly. "I mean I wasn't psychotic and came on too strong did I?" She shook her head.

  


"No, it's just...look I really have to go." He raised an eyebrow at her still maintaining his tight hold on her around her waist.

  


"To run away from me again?" She didn't appreciate that. Setting her jaw she met his piercing eyes again with a not so happy look on her face. 

  


"That was uncalled for. You have no idea Grey and there is no way I would ever share why. God," she cried and ripped herself free from his firm hold. "You are truly the definition of a Malfoy. Could you get any more conceited and full of your damn self?! Just because you may show some interest in me for your own secretive reasons doesn't mean I have to trip all over myself to return them!"

  


"It's not like that, and I'm not like that either Casey." Still she placed her palms on his chest and shoved him back.

  


"Find your own tent Malfoy and stay away from mine. That's an order! If you don't listen don't make me go to Ginny or Draco." He stepped back a safe distance with his mind reeling. What in the hell has he done to upset her to this extent? She is seething mad! 

  


"Sorry," he replied holding his hands up in surrender. He'd throw her a white flag and fall down on his knees begging for forgiveness if that meant she would listen. 

  


"Just-just stay away!"

  


"Grey?" Draco called sliding beside the gaping cousin. "What the hell did you just do?" 

  


"I have no idea. She hates me, and I don't have a clue as to why."

  


"Well then what did you say? You know how women get sometimes." Draco sighed. "You didn't say anything stupid did you? The last thing you want to do is ruin this." Grey groaned and without saying another word brushed past Draco bumping his shoulder. 

  


"Thanks for the encouragement," he mumbled under his breath. 

  
  


Ginny has enough with all the whispering behind her back. She can't walk in silence even in the dead of night, when she's restless and trying to walk it off, she hears them. It's not taunts or anything sour of the sort. No, it had to be pity. The one thing she could never stand. People are pitying her because of a lame "vision" Jocelyn has had. Not that she's accusing Dumbledore of being a bad judge in character but could have picked a bigger flake?! 

  


Now it is the time she's been dreading along with taking the most opportune moment to do. She needs to confront Draco about all of this. Before she just thought he was been somewhat protective because of what his father had done. Then when the information leaked out it became obvious to what was going on. If she thought the pity from the other people is bad then there are no words to describe what she feels about Draco's overprotectiveness. He's like a mother bird that her talons in the baby bird never allowing it to leave the nest. Heaven forbid she has to go anywhere or gets called away. Draco would just have to tow along. 

  


"Draco?" Ginny called eyeing the people standing around him. He whispered a few words and they left without questioning him. Turning to her he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

  


"What can I do for you Virginia?" 

  


"We need to talk." His smiled dropped a little. She could have sworn he looked uneasy about it. 

  


"That's never something a guy likes to hear."

  


"You're not a guy." He raised an eyebrow at her. Most certainly he is a guy. He knows from personal knowledge. "Right now you are my commander."

  


"I thought we were done with these pretenses. We both know you could do my job." She nearly let out a smug smile at the compliment. Instead she nodded shortly.

  


"But I'm still only the second, and I want to be treated on a professional level." 

  


"What are you talking about Virginia?" he asked shaking his head.

  


"I-I don't want you to be looming over me all the time. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. It's suffocating!" At the exact second it came out of her mouth she wanted to take it back. His face showed exactly why. It was the pained boy expression that Grey has been wearing lately because of Casey.

  


"You think I'm suffocating you?" She didn't answer. He then held up his hands and took a few steps back to put more than just space between them.

  


"I'm not going to die Draco. I don't believe for a second what Jocelyn said she saw. I'd sooner believe Bentley and Harry are having an affair."

  


"Fine."

  


"Draco please. You don't look like you understand my side."

  


"Oh no," he sneered. "I understand exactly Weasley. I wouldn't want to smother you."

  


"Draco," she cried to his back. He was quickly off towards the exit of the camp. She could see the broom flying to his hands. During the war they've put wards up not allowing people to Disapparate.Still he hoped onto his broom and then after kicking off was off in a thin quick line just as he used to when he was a seeker. 

  


"Fuck, shit, damn," she muttered under her breath as she turned to go wallow. Sulking has been done and through with. She's not sure if she wants to take it all back now. If he lightens up then she has accomplished what she had set out for but at the price of hurting him. That was most certainly a surprise. Knowing and actually seeing Draco hurt. That was new.

  
  


Draco walked into the tent and turned his head away from the couple. They were oblivious to his presence because the moaning and groaning continued. Setting his jaw in a tight line he crossed his arms and cleared his throat loudly. The woman on top cried out a name making Draco winced.

  


"Shit," he mumbled and turned body away from them. Jocelyn is with Bentley right now. 

  


"Ohhh yes Ginny," Bentley hissed. "Ride me harder love!"

  


"Say it Draco," she hissed. "Say you love me!" Draco heard something that sounded like a slap and then a struggle. He didn't want to, but he turned back to see what was going down. Then again he wished he hadn't.

  


"God yes Draco," she screamed as Bentley pounded into her their positions switched. "Say it!"

  


"I love you! I love you Gin!"

  


Draco couldn't handle any more and walked back out of the tent to wait. It only took a few minutes before a decent looking Bentley came out. Draco waited until they were face to face before he slugged the guy in the face. Bentley went down hard holding onto his gushing nose.

  


"Jesus Draco," he cried. "I didn't think you had it hard for Jocelyn."

  


"Don't you ever say Ginny's name again," he hissed with clenched fists at his side. 

  


"Oh come on now. Like you didn't pretend the same exact thing I did. Shit, I know you did. Gin may not have seen it but I did. You know I never really appreciated it when you were drooling all over her. She was mine! Not yours Draco."

  


"Malfoy," he corrected. Bentley stood and wiped his nose off with his hand and then cleaned it off on his shirt. 

  


"I don't fuckin appreciate you coming into my camp nor did I really like the fact that you just punched me. Let's not forget you barging in on my little romp. So forgetting all of the above what do you want _Malfoy_?" 

  


"I want to kill you." It was plain and simple and straight to the point. Still Bentley couldn't help but think there is more to it. 

  


"That I've known almost directly after I set foot in your camp. What's new?"

  


"You think I'm joking?! I'm not even going to use my wand. Just wrap my fingers around your neck and squeeze until I can't see that fuckin smugness in your eyes." Draco moved quickly and did just what he had advertised. His fingers clutched around Bentley's throat. His thumbs pressed against the Adam apple watching it bob because of the gulping the former acquaintance was taking. 

  


"You won, okay? She doesn't want me. Are you happy now? Isn't that what you wanted?"

  


"Listen Draco," he was somehow managing between fear of death and nearly no oxygen. "I'm not the one to blame that Ginny doesn't love you back."

  


"Love?" the sneering blonde snorted. "Who the hell said anything about love?!"

  


"Who do you think you're playing? I may be evil, but I'm not blind."

  


"I beg to differ."

  


"You can beg all you want but it's not going to change anyone's perception. Get over yourself Malfoy and just tell her. She'll warm up. Just hope it's before she dies." 

  


Draco's hands tightened almost crushing Bentley's windpipe. The news has spread even farther than they thought. Obviously if the bad side knows the outcome isn't going to be easily reversed. He's not going to be able to protect Ginny like he thought he could. 

  


"Malfoy," he gargled. "It's not going to be me. Not me." Draco's jaw ticked and his body shook from adrenaline but somehow he loosened his grip. Still holding onto him he waited for the dark haired man to catch his breath.

  


"Come on," he coughed. "You walked in on that. It's pretty obvious I still love her. The last thing I want is something bad to happen to her."

  


"Bad?! If she dies it'll be a lot worse than bad!" Bentley reached up and laid his hands over Dracos. 

  


"I know you've never liked me, and I don't blame you. If I was in love with a woman for years and she started dating a guy that ends up being evil I wouldn't be too chummy with him either. But I can promise you that even if I fight on the other side from you that I would never hurt Gin."

  


"Why should I believe a promise made from you?"

  


"It's all you have. Besides what else do you have? Take it Malfoy because that's all I'm giving you. When the chance comes she'll be passed but not you. I _will _kill you." Draco released him and backed away as he fell to the ground struggling for oxygen greedily. 

  


"Oh that doesn't scare me at all. It'll be fun."

  


****************************************************************************************

  


Draco paced back and forth across the tent making Grey dizzy from watching. The younger man was tempted to grab the older one and tie his feet to the floor. Then again he knows exactly what is going through his head. The Malfoy men aren't seeming to have much luck with the women right now. 

  


"He promised me he won't touch her."

  


"Who's he?"

  


"Bentley. He promised and I think I believe him." Draco snorted and stopped to give Grey a piercing look. "The git thinks I'm in love." Grey shrugged.

  


"Well aren't you?" Draco looked shocked. His mouth hung open and somehow the tips of his ears turned red. If he saw the latter he would have offed himself immediately. 

  


"Watch your tongue," he warned. 

  


They sat in silence again for a few more minutes until Ginny stepped into the tent. Grey shot Draco a look that spoke more than words and scrambled out. Draco straightened up immediately and shoved his hands into his pockets trying not to look at the intruding redhead.

  


"Weasley what can I do you for?"

  


"Draco stop it. I didn't mean it like you took it." His eyes shifted to hers and pierced her brandy searching eyes. They held and made him feel so naked and vulnerable. Had she made Bentley feel that way too when she looked at him like this?

  


"Then how else was I supposed to take it? You gave and I took. End of discussion Weasley." She shook her head and approached him. He backed up quickly as if he was afraid of her being close. 

  


"Dammit Draco I'm not going to hurt you." You already have, he thought and then wanted to kill wherever that thought came from. Instead he continued to back away until he hit the wall and was trapped. Between the wall and Ginny he was powerless. She took advantage of the situation and placed herself as close as she could without pressing herself against him. 

  


"Ever heard of personal space? You've popped my bubble." The laughter that escaped her mouth couldn't be contained. He sounded like a pouting five year old that was traumatized by germs. 

  


"Are we suffering from a little OCD Draco?" He dropped his eyes to the ground and grinded his teeth together making a god awful noise. It was most certainly driving the redhead up the wall.

  


"Fine you can be as childish as you want. Just answer me question, and I'll leave you alone."

  


"Fine," he hissed but wanted to wrap his arms around her and keep her against him forever.

  


"Why is it that you can go and visit Bentley? When I step foot inside his camp it's automatic dismissal."

  


"Obviously not automatic. You're still here." She shrugged.

  


"It helps when you sleep with the boss." 

  


"What?! I never slept with you!" She backed away and threw him another shrug.

  


"Who said anything about the two of us? I was referring to you and Dumbledore. It may have even been Harry. He has more power than he knows how to deal with."

  


"I-you-that is wrong!" 

  


"But it's okay for take my words out of context? Shit, Draco, I didn't like the overprotectiveness. I've had enough of that with all my damn brothers. Sure I appreciate you caring and watching out for me, but I also need space. Like I've been telling you I'm not going to die Draco."

  


"Would you?" he blurted out.

  


"Would I what?" she asked shaking her head.

  


"Just a what if situation but would you...you know...die for me Weasley?" She smiled and winked at him before answering and then turning and leaving his tent.

  


"The day I die for you is the day you love me. You'd have to call me Ginny too," she added over her shoulder. 

  


Once she was gone he groaned out loud and stumbled to his bed where he fell face down. Burying his face into the pillow he could almost smell what is left from the fragrance of her hair there from the other night. Trying not to think about what she had just said made it even more prominent in his brain.

  


"Shit...I already do Gin." 

  
  
  


***See nothing too bad right? Anyway there was a bit of Bentley and a dash of Jocelyn. Did you really think she could just be gone? Hello we all hate her! That means she's gold. So now for my shout-out to my peeps...just joking.

  


Shyla...thanks I'm glad you like it. That's what I'm here for.

  


Rainpuddle...I agree that he is showing it but you really think Ginny returns it? Hmm. Yeah I couldn't help that she went to him after what had happened. It was just too sweet. Jocelyn gone...where would she go? No, I don't think she's going far for long. And Grey is obviously having trouble as it is. Poor guy. 

  


Magica...Yep...gone...gone...and gone! Right? 

  


B. Maude...Hope this is what you wanted. It is more. 

  


Takari-shipper...sorry about the confusing part but I'm glad you like it.

  


Just a girl...sweet! This chapter was hopefully soon enough.

  


Sorry to the others I haven't mentioned. You know I'm grateful for you all. I love the reviews and as long as get them then you'll get more chapters. Even trade? Sorry that there was no kiss in the chapter where Ginny disappeared. If I allowed that to happen then what would I do without the sexual tension? The angst is good. Not as good if they were teenagers but then again that could be another story. Anyway...R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	13. I Want This

***This chapter may be a little shorter than my last few ones but I make up for it. A couple getting naughty in this one. So there is implied sex in this one. I hope that covers up giving you something to deal with the sexual tension. Here is the piece you wanted. Anyway there is more to what happened than it seems. Okay so just read it already.***

  
  
  


Draco thought that the tension was gone and they were back on to friendly terms. She had gotten through his thick skull and made him understand just like she always has. Not that he was going to willing admit it, but it's the thought that counts. Now if she would only recognize why he had been actually been the way he had been then they'd have a set story. Too bad the woman is ignorant about almost anything that involves Draco off a professional level.

  


So, that's when he approached her wanting to be around her but gave her the excuse of wanting to know more spells. No one can learn too many healing spells. You never know when it may come in handy; he had told her with his convincing trademark smirk. How could she have denied him when it seemed like he simply wanted to be prepared? He knew she wouldn't and most certainly couldn't. 

  


That's where he is right now with her arm overlapping his and her fingers rested on his hand. She's trying to teach him to hold the wand properly. He should know better but what fun would that be? Ginny has more patience than a lot of people, but she's not a saint. Draco loves a feisty frustrated redhead too. She looks sexy with a flushed face and her eyes narrowed promising him death. 

  


"Am I doing it right?" he asked. The feel of her soft curves against the back of him was getting too much. He was tempted to turn her around and pull her into his arms. There his hardness could mold into her softness. 

  


"Hmm...I didn't think you'd be this...slow." Draco secretively smiled but was tight faced when she came to the front of him with her hands on her hips. 

  


"I like to learn from repetition." She pursed her lips together as if thinking about his confession.

  


"Maybe Casey could deal with you then. You're really starting to rag on my nerves Draco." He pouted.

  


"But Virginia," he said and lowering his wand reached out and pulled her to him with his free one. "I want you to teach me. Casey has enough problems and besides she can't punish me when I'm bad."

  


"Oh is that so? So will it be hot oil or the rubber hose again?" He chuckled and lowered his head and pressed his face against her neck.

  


"Do you always smell this good Virginia?" Her eyes fluttered close on their own accord. Her breath caught too, but she didn't know she wasn't currently breathing. 

  


"No, I decided to bathe today." He nuzzled his nose against her sensitive skin feeling her shiver. With one of his arms he wrapped it around her waist. 

  


"Thank god for Tuesdays," he whispered his breath tickling her skin. "I knew today was going to be good this morning." She couldn't help but laugh. It made him smile against her neck.

  


"You're incredibly soft too."

  


"It's a girl thing." 

  


"Not all girls are soft. None as soft as you either." She bit her lip as he pulled her completely against him. The hand that held his wand previously now was empty but occupied none the less. It was busy slipping up the redhead's shirt and thumping against her stomach. Underneath his fingertips he could feel the small tight muscles quiver. 

  


"Casey should be doing this," she mumbled.

  


"I don't want to touch Casey. The things I want to do to you right now would still be illegal with her." She dropped her head back onto his shoulder and gave him access to her neck easily. Quickly he took advantage of it and pressed his lips against her clean smelling soft skin. 

  


"Good," she mumbled as his lips roamed around lethargically on her neck. 

  


"Mmm," he whispered bitting down softly on her skin. "Not god or even Draco? Just good Weasley?"

  


"Virginia," she corrected. He chuckled lightly and made a slow path up to her ear. His breath alone was driving her crazy. Then he had to go and take the lobe between his teeth and suckle it. She nearly allowed the moan to escape but bit it down at the last second. 

  


"Right," he said in her ear. "Virginia." Taking his hands to her hips he turned her body to face him and then took her face into his hands. Without having to search for a sign he lowered his head to kiss her like he had those few days ago. He stopped right before they could make contact.

  


"You better not disappear," he whispered to her. She smiled and shook her head.

  


"I have no plans of going anywhere." 

  


"Good," he replied before he finally filled the space and pressed his lips against Weasleys. Her hands done the same exact things as they had last night. His eyes stayed closed and his eyebrows furrowed together as her fingernails scrapped lightly against his scalp. Her eyes were closed as well but instead her eyebrows were raised as their lips moved slowly against one anothers. 

  


Even with the slow and easy pressure of their lips it sent a frenzy of emotions throughout them. Draco has certainly never felt such a wide variety of feelings and emotions. He's done anger and closed out everyone out well enough to have it done to an art. The things he's feeling while sharing a breath with Ginny Weasley isn't something he's every thought he would want let alone have. 

  


Ginny felt tears behind her eyelids and wanted to pull away and run. If she was quick enough he wouldn't catch the glistening of her eyes. With Bentley she thought he had been amazing; that it could never get better than that. Now here she is kissing one of brother's old nemesis, and he's blown her ex boyfriend out of the water. 

  


"See," he mumbled against her lips. "Not so bad is it?" 

  


She shook her head neither one wanting to remove their lips from the others. Draco removed one of her hands from her face sliding it to her hair and allowed his fingers to run throw the silky short strands of her Weasley name sake hair. Allowing his fingers to finally touch the hair he's been itching to for far too long he cupped the back of his head and titled her head back. There she opened her mouth to him, and he gratefully took captive of it. She wasn't too disappointed for losing possession as they fought and tangled slowly together fighting for home ownership. 

  


She moaned softly making Draco's head swim even more and pushed herself even tighter against him. He groaned deeply in the back of his throat as his hand drifted to her shirt. Gripping onto the bottom he tugged onto it letting her know he rather preferred it off of her.

  


"It's been such a long time," she admitted. Her lips explored his neck occasionally stopping here and there to mark the territory as her own.

  


"It's okay," he breathed. 

  


"Bentley was my last time."

  


"I know." 

  


"I'm scared." He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her reassuringly to him.

  


"Don't be," he whispered pulling back to meet his eyes. "I'll be gentle," he promised making her actually believe in him. Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded and reached out for his shirt. Starting from the top she unbuttoned them slowly aware of Draco's peircing heated gaze on her. 

  


Only after pushing his shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor was her named called in a female voice. Draco groaned out loud as Casey came bursting in with a red face and out of breath. Her face became even more flushed when she saw a half naked Draco and a mussed up Ginny.

  


"Sorry," she said quickly. "I'm so sorry." She turned around and could have kicked herself.

  


"It's fine Casey," Ginny answered. Her voice shook though and she didn't find her breath easily enough.

  


"I only came because Dumbledore is here. He wants you immediately. There's been an attack on one of the camps. They need you as the medi-witch." Draco wanted to snap but couldn't. Casey had nothing to do with the orders. Can't kill the messenger, he reminded himself. 

  


"Oh god. I have to go now!" She scrambled around the room trying to find her discarded wand. Draco stood watching her still not able to move. Saying he's disappointed was a large understatement. He wants to go out there and ripped the old headmaster's head off.

  


"I-I'll be outside." 

  


Once Casey was gone Draco found his footing again and was able to move. Bending down he picked up the wand near his foot and held it up. Still she was scrambling around not looking in his direction. She was making a point not to. Then it would make it even more difficult to go.

  


"Looking for this?" She froze and straightened up. Slowly she turned and there was a gorgeous half naked man holding her weapon of choice.

  


"Thanks," she muttered reaching out for it. He pulled it away at the last second and used his free hand to wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

  


"We're not done here Virginia." She nodded still keeping her eyes down.

  


"Well you please at least look at me? I want to know that you still want it as much as I do?" She shook her head.

  


"I can't look at you." He frowned at her. "Because if I do then it'll be even harder to leave right now than it already is." 

  


"Oh," he said softly and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Come back to me?"

  


"As soon as I can," she promised and had to pull herself free and flee. He didn't like it but didn't stop her. She's needed to save lives and not going just to stay the night would be unprofessional. Of course he meant a lot more with his question then she knew. She's not taking him as deeply as she needs to. 

  
  


"Listen Grey," she hissed. "Just back up and leave me alone." 

  


"Just tell me what I did. I don't understand why I'm public enemy number one in your book." 

  


"And I have no intention of telling you either." He tried to reach out for her. Big mistake! Her small hand swiftly flew and smacked him across the face. The force and the suddenness of it made him stumble back a few steps.

  


"Casey!"

  


"I don't want you to touch me Grey! Why is it that you think I owe you something? You're cute and all, but that doesn't mean anything to me." She shook her head frustrated. "Just leave me alone." 

  


He knew better than that. Certainly he knows she is serious right now. She doesn't want to be bothered, but then at the same time she doesn't want to be alone. With whatever he chooses she's going to be upset at him. Then again what worse can she do to him?

  


"Great," he mumbled under his breath and trailed behind her. She was stalking her way back to her tent with feet stomping and her body heaving from deep breathes. 

  


Once he stepped foot inside she spun to him and threw him against the wall. He looked shocked as the smaller girl had him pinned against the wall not able to move. Her arms were on the other sides of his head, and her body was pressed against his own. As a teenage guy he was loving the close proximity along with the sexy furious look on her face.

  


"Malfoy what can I say to get through your head?" 

  


"You tell me why you hate me so much."

  


"How about because you look like every guy I hate but act like the complete opposite of them." He shook his head. 

  


Her past hasn't been discussed with him with much details. All he really knows about her intimate life is that her parents are both dead, and she is in Ginny's care. Other than that he had been hoping he could find the rest out personally.

  


"Care to elaborate?" She sneered up at him. While he looks cool and collected she wants to rip his head off his neck.

  


"Not in particular. What would be the point?! You'll get out of what you want and then be gone. What would be the use of small talk?" 

  


Suddenly her face relaxed while his was marred by a frown. He was trying to analyze what she had just said but didn't get much of a chance. Her lips came crashing up against his with such a force his head knocked back against the wall. Before he could mumbled an ouch her mouth was fussed to his.

  


She sucked, bit, and nibbled at his bottom lip while her hands worked at undressing him. This is what he wanted. He just wants to get her into bed and then that will be the end. There won't be anymore pretending about wanting to know her or asking if she's alright. Once they sleep together he'll avoid her like the plague. It'll be over after this.

  


"Casey," he mumbled against her mouth wrapping his fingers around her wrists stilling her hands. 

  


She struggled for a second with the button on his shirt but then stopped when his grip made her. Slowly she raised her head and then eyes up to him. Looking up the grey eyes were soft and had something genuine she has never seen before. Still she wouldn't be played like that.

  


"It's okay Grey," she said softly and kissed his mouth tenderly. "I want this love."

  


She had said it with a such sweet soft voice Grey couldn't fight as she took possession of her hands again. This time he wasn't fighting her. Actually he was very patient and even helped her along. It was his shaking nimble fingers that undid the button of her jeans and his firm lips that made that mark on her neck. 

  


After all it was him that carried her to the bed and promised her everything with his eyes. She wouldn't out right admit that he had done that too. No, she wouldn't talk about what had happened and what it may possibly mean with him. Never. He got what he wanted. 

  


Casey had to detangle herself from the young man and his firm hold on her as she slipped out of bed. Quickly gathering her things she threw on what was necessary before scrambling out of the room. Not even throwing one more glance at the tender lover in her bed she ran away. 

  


Just like she always used to..

  
  
  


***Oops! You didn't think it was Ginny and Draco did you? I mean that got pretty close to it. She had to go and save the day though. Don't worry she'll come back though. I can't kill her off...yet. Hehehe. It seems that there is more to Casey than we know about. Apparently she isn't the good little girl we have all previously thought. What in the hell?! If you're good and review then we'll get to it. I may even have the next chapter up soon as well. So R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.***

  



	14. It Wasn't Me In Your Bed

***We all know how hard it is to find a even decent Draco and Ginny fic. I can't even recall how many I've read and then been pissed that I wasted my time. Either from the plot being rushed too quickly or it's nothing but nothing. Anyway I usually read Davesmom...she's the best. Anyway there is a point to this little revelation. Just read Chemistry by Angylinni. If you like the whole sexual tension and all that good angst and whatnot then check that out. She does a lot better than me. I mean if you already haven't. All I'm saying is that I liked it. Hmm...***

  
  
  


The first thing Grey did before even opening his eyes was to squeeze the woman he held in his arms. Only when he did it there was nothing in them. His opens snapped open and the bed was empty minus him. Sitting up quickly he scanned the room hoping that she was somewhere in there. Only after a few minutes of constant searching he gave up and wanted to yell at someone. 

  


Groaning he threw the sheets aside and found his pants beside the bed. Getting up he yanked them on and threw on his undershirt not caring about any of his other clothing. He's not sure what has happened between last night and this morning. When he had woken up he hadn't expected to wake up alone. 

  


Knowing better than scramble around the camp looking for her he went directly to Malfoy. Bustling in he went right to the blonde on the bed and plopped down beside the slumbering cousin. He lowered his head trying to find words so he wouldn't just ramble. Nothing was coming to him though. 

  


"If you don't have red hair and aren't a Weasley then get the hell off my bed." Grey jumped from the sudden interruption. Turning his head he looked at his frowning cousin.

  


"Why are you here so early in the damn morning Grey?" Grey didn't snap back at him even though he wanted to. He understands why Draco is cranky and upset. Ginny left last night and they have no idea how much time will pass before she comes back. She's the best healer and is incredibly thorough. That could very well mean that she is looking at each and every victim individually and waiting until everyone is in the clear before coming back. 

  


"Have you seen Casey?"

  


"Why?" he asked sitting up slowly scrubbing his face with his hands. "Would I know where Casey is?" 

  


"I don't know where she is, and I thought you may have known." Draco dropped his hands and looked at his cousin.

  


"Is she missing?" Quickly Grey shook his head. The last thing he wants is to put the leader in an unnecessary panic. He has enough with worrying about Ginny that he doesn't need to add Casey to the mix. 

  


"No, I was just asking." Draco nodded and sighed deeply. He's never waited for anyone like this. Then again he's never felt for anyone like this either. 

  


"Do you know why she didn't take Casey with her?" Grey shook his head before he dropped it into his hands. Sudden guilt washed over himself. What had he done?

  


"I gotta go," he mumbled and pushed himself up and away. 

  


Last night hadn't been something he had certainly expected. Sleeping with a woman he has heard about for a few years wasn't something he thought he would have done. He had wanted to get to know her first. The plan was to get to know Casey Atkins inside and out before they became that intimate.

  


Now, he felt like ramming his fist into something that wouldn't budge until he didn't feel like an ass anymore. It had been stupid. Hell it was wrong! She didn't really want it like she had claimed she had.

  


"Oh my god," he breathed and squeezed his eyes shut.

  


"You're not," a voice spoke softly. The familiarness of it made his eyes snap open again. The blonde in question was standing across from him.

  


"I'm not?"

  


"You didn't force me Grey. I don't hate you." He shook his head even though those words did help ease him a little. 

  


"I shouldn't have. It was wrong Casey."

  


"Why?" she asked lifting an eyebrow at him. "Why was it wrong Grey?" 

  


"Because we don't know each other well enough." 

  


"What? Do you want to be just short of getting married before you sleep with someone? Sex _is _sex. It doesn't have to mean anything." But he wanted it to. 

  


"Fine," he said quickly. Turning his head away from her he tried not to show her any emotions. It was so hard not to show that he was upset. How could she not want it to mean anything? Sure, it probably shouldn't have happened but it did. Can't take it back even if he wished they could. She, though, just wants to dismiss it as if nothing happened at all. 

  


"Grey?" She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Please look at me."

  


"I can't," he said sounding like a stubborn child. 

  


"Why not?"

  


"Maybe," he said his jaw ticking. "Because it meant something more to me." She grabbed his face and forcefully turned his head. His grey eyes met her blue ones rather reluctantly. 

  


"Don't say you love me Grey."

  


"No, not now I don't. I don't think even down the road you would let me. Would it be so bad?!" 

  


"I can't have relationships with guys, Malfoy." His eyes widened. Gripping her wrists he shoved her hands away and took a few steps back. With distance there is safety. 

  


"But Draco is an exception?"

  


"He's different. There could never be anything between the two of us. Ginny and Draco are in love."

  


"Yeah, but it would be a horrible thought to be in love with me." She sighed as if irritated. 

  


"Grey," she began but he held up a hand stopping her.

  


"You know what Case? Just forget it. I'll stay away from you, and I'm sure you'll do the same to me. Then you won't have to worry about you getting your space or the god awful _Malfoy_ falling in love with you." She couldn't get another word in. He spun around and stomped his way back to his tent. 

  


"You don't understand," she muttered underneath her breath. 

  


Truthfully, he doesn't understand. How is he ever supposed to when she doesn't allow him in? Draco's wall hadn't even been this difficult to knock down. Of course that may have been because he had handed Ginny the sledgehammer. Grey hadn't even gotten a middle name or a favorite color. She is definitely hard to break if not actually unbreakable. 

  


*************************************

  


_Draco,_

  


_ It's going to be at least another few days here. They didn't send any competent healers to help. It's pretty much just me and a whole camp full of bloody masses. It's enough to make my stomach turn. Normally, I wouldn't have written. Then...what happened last night and even trying to reattach arms and repair organs I'm still constantly thinking about you. Who would have thought you would ever be so distracting in a good way? Making a long letter short I'll just say I'll be back soon enough. Until then I have the image of you disappointed and shirtless to tie me over till then._

  


_ Hopelessly distracted, _

  


_ Ginny_

**********************************

  


A rather exhausted and pale looking Virginia Weasley dragged herself into the camp late into the night. Early into the morning if it has to be technical. She needed to change, shower, and drop into an eternal slumber to make up for the past few days. Sleep was something she had truly missed. Casey, Grey, and the others at camp as well. Not that she could leave out the shirtless blonde that kept her sane even when she wanted to get out of there. There was so much blood and gore. Even though the war is going on she's never seen so much. 

  


She slid her feet along right to the first tent that looked familiar and comfortable. The one she really wants to go to is still a whole three down. Right now it seems like one hell of a walk. There is always tomorrow. So, she shuffled into her own tent and plopped down face first on her comfortable worn bed. It sunk under her weight and felt a bit like home.

  


"I slept with Grey." 

  


Ginny groaned and wished she had made the walk to the other tent. There she may have had to put up with some Draco moves but then he would have realized how exhausted she was. Then they would have fallen asleep in each others arms. She groaned.

  


"Why didn't I do that?" she mumbled. 

  


Sitting up she looked up at the blonde on the bed next to hers. The young woman had her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Blue eyes that Casey has never hidden from Ginny were now focused on the covers thrown on the floor as he chin rested on top of her knees. 

  


"So show me the engagement ring before I have to hex the both of you." 

  


"Gin," she whispered shaking her head. "You know there isn't one." 

  


"It's okay," the redhead said softly as she went to the blonde's bed. Wrapping their arms around one another they clung tightly. Casey was sobbing onto Ginny's shoulder.

  


"This is what happened before my parents died. I was so bad and then they got taken away. It was punishment."

  


"Sh," she smoothed back her hair. "Don't talk nonsense like that. It wasn't your fault and you know that Case. It wasn't anyones."

  


"It's going to happen to you too. Now you're going to be taken away from me too." Ginny pulled her head back so she could met the girl's eyes.

  


"I'm not going to die anytime soon. There is too many things I have to live for and want to do still. So stop listening to ditzy flakes like Jocelyn and listen to me. I trust my abilities and why would I ever die for that git?" Casey smiled at the light and teasing sarcasm in Gin's voice.

  


Because you love him." Ginny shrugged.

  


"I've not always had the best taste in men."

  
  


Draco sprang out of bed and raced out of his tent. He knows Ginny is back. Once he was a foot outside he collided with a very soft and great smelling woman. His arms reached out and caught her and greedily brought her against his chest. Finally, he smiled the first smile since she's been gone. A real genuine smile that she's never really seen before.

  


"Gin," he breathed. 

  


"Missed me, huh?" she asked with a teasing smile. Her small hands lifted and touched the fading marks on his neck. He closed his eyes at her touch.

  


"You have no idea."

  


"I think I might. I did come here right away didn't I?" He nodded as she teased him with her mouth. Her lips pressed tiny soft kisses along his jaw line and around the corners of his mouth. None close enough to suffice his appetite. 

  


"Gin," he groaned in frustration and opened his eyes. Her eyes raised to hers and she lifted herself to the tip of her shoes as she pressed her lips lightly to his. He could have groaned from the light barely there contact.

  


"Stop being a tease," he mumbled and deepened the kiss himself. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he crushed her pleasantly to him. 

  


"Stop being a Malfoy." 

  


"Stop being a Weasley." She encircled her arms around his neck.

  


"That is up to more up to you." He smiled and bent down scooping her up into his arms. She kept her lips occupied on the fading marks making them fresh again. He didn't mind that he was being marked. Hell, when didn't he want to belong to the fiery redhead? 

  


Jocelyn had been too right about what she had once said. He did want a white picket fence, children, a dog, a wife, and all those things. When the war is over he'll make sure he gets it. He wants it with the woman in his arms.

  


"Make love to me Draco," she whispered in his ear. He shut his eyes at the sexy whisper in his ear. Never did he think he'd ever hear those words from Virginia's mouth. 

  


"You have no idea." He carried her to the bed and lied her down joining her. After she removed his shirt again he smiled again and kissed her. "I love you Gin."

  
  


Ginny woke up feeling so tired and sore she was glad that she hadn't gone and stayed with Draco last night. Staying the night in her tent was for the best. That didn't mean that she couldn't sneak in this morning. He wouldn't know that she hadn't been there all last night. 

  


Still dragging her feet from the activities of the night before she slowly made it to her destination. Inside she was greeted with the note she had written, on the floor. It was worn and folded as if he had read it a hundred times over and over just to read it again. She smiled and placed it on the dresser before making way towards his bed.

  


"Draco?" she whispered. The room was still a bit dark. Stirring came from the bed. "Wake up already," she mumbled approaching him. 

  


"Gin?" Draco whispered. He frowned and tightened his arms around the redhead in his bed. 

  


"Mmm Draco," the woman muttered and snuggled back further into him. He shook his head and lifted it. Turning to look towards the new voice he froze in shock.

  


"Gin?"

  


"Were you expecting someone else?" The woman beside him decided it was time and sat up wearing a sheet and Draco's shirt from last night. 

  


"Morning Gin." Both of the other occupants paled. Draco nearly jumped out of bed. Ginny stumbled back a few steps. 

  


"Oh my god Draco," she breathed into the hand covering her mouth.

  


"No...no Gin," he cried getting out of bed and trying to reach for her. He was trying to hold the real redhead. His real Gin. 

  


"Stay away," she whispered to him. "I can't believe you. I thought..."

  


He was trying desperately to hold onto to her. She fought him though and shoved away his arms and hands every time they got close enough. He needed to make her stay. Maybe he could explain what had happened. After all it was her that he thought he was making love to. It had been Ginny Weasley he had in his bed all night. It was only different when he woke up.

  


"You don't understand. Ginny please?" he pleaded trying to grab onto to anything that would make her stop the backing up. 

  


"No," she said shaking her head feverishly. "Don't you dare touch me!"

  


"But it's not what it looks like! I made love to you!" 

  


Ginny kept her hand to her mouth as she had to fight back sobs. She wasn't sure why they wanted to come. Sure, in all sane rights she'll admit she's attracted to the blonde. Merlin, right now he's only in boxers and has messy tousled bed hair and a pain expression on his face. She thinks he looks edible. Too bad he's already been more than tasted. 

  


"Don't you find that rather difficult since it wasn't me in your bed?!" 

  


"I-I thought she was you." 

  


That had to be the worst thing he could have _ever_ said. The look on Ginny's face affirmed that fact. Not only did her pale face turn red but she began to tremble even more as her eyes narrowed at him. She was having trouble fathoming his audacity. A woman is never mistaken for another. Certainly not Jocelyn and Virginia. A sane man would never admit to that mistake either.

  


"Burn in hell Malfoy and take your bitch with you! I'm out of this damn camp for good! And don't try looking for me because I'll be in the last place you'll ever look!" 

  


Draco tried one last attempt to reach her. He lunged for her but just as his arms slid around her waist she disappeared. Both he and Jocelyn stared at the empty spot the redhead had just previously stood in. She have had to disapparated. That is serious magic to do with all the wards up. It was almost like dark magic to override them. 

  


Dark magic...

  
  
  


***Sorry it's taken a bit longer to get this one up. Been busy working nights and then I have to come home to hell. My mother has a new boyfriend that is running her life and ruining ours. Too bad I didn't get to move out before she got sick. Now I have to stay for my brother and sister. Other than that my life is just g r e a t! 

  


So Rainpuddle I'm sorry if I disappointed you by Grey. I tried to make it up for you here. He really is a good guy. 

  


I hope we all understood what had happened in this one. If it was a little too confusing I'm sorry. So Ginny went to another camp and Draco pinned. Yada yada yada. Anyway Ginny comes back and ends up comforting Casey all night instead of going to Draco's tent. Instead another "look a like" meets Draco and gets Ginny's deserts. Hmm? At the end there is the confrontation and you learn that it had been Jocelyn and not Ginny. Who would have thought.

  


So stay tuned for the next chapter. Where did Ginny go? What is Draco going to do to Jocelyn? How did J.C. look like our favorite redhead (we should all know this one already)? Etc. Etc. Etc. Oh and more Casey and Grey drama. 

  


I haven't gotten a chance to read the fifth book even though I bought it the first day. Everyone has read it but I've been too busy. I find I rather write fanfiction the sit down and read it right now. Anyway the reason for this rambling. I know nothing about Luna. If someone could tell me some things about her it would greatly appreciated. Since I'm pairing up the characters that we know aren't really going to happen I thought why not add the last one. D/G, H/HR, and R/L. 

  


R/R Please...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	15. Voldermort's Love Slave

_***_I'm sorry that I upset everyone. I didn't mean to make anyone upset or cry. Things have to happen for a reason. Please don't drop the story. Please!!!Anyway...I didn't know you had a story up Rainpuddle. Tangled Web is the best. _Literally! _I love the tension between Ginny and Pansy. The fight was absolutely the best. Definitely my favorite story right now! Update soon!__

  
  
  


_"You made her leave!"_

  


Casey really didn't mean those words. She was still upset about Grey and now knowing the only person she could completely confide in is now gone the words slipped out. The instant Draco's face dropped even more she had wanted to take them away. Couldn't she use a quick memory charm? Maybe on both of them. Something...anything to take the misery and anguish from his face.

  


He couldn't look at her. Anywhere but her his eyes focused on. Everyone knows it's his fault. Most of them he doesn't care about. This young woman though with her hurt blue eyes and choked emotional voice is ripping his heart out.

  


If he had thought it was bad enough to see Ginny and have her leave this was probably right up there. Ginny is the only person she trusts and confides in. Now he's taken her and that away from her. It's bad enough that she is gone but even worse that no one knows where she is.

  


"Calm down Casey," Jocelyn ordered. "She's just a Weasley." 

  


Jocelyn screamed as she was knocked down to the ground in an instant. Draco had his wand out but not nearly in enough time. Casey's fist were balled and clenched at her side but still was beaten to the punch. Both of the bewildered people looked up at the blonde with his chest rising and falling quickly. At his side he had already red swollen knuckles. 

  


"I'm sorry," he breathed. He knows it' not right to hit a female. Even if they deserve it it's still not right. Yet when he saw the look on both Draco and Casey's face he couldn't hold it back. 

  


"It's alright," Casey said in a small voice. She approached him and gently took his large swelling hand into her own two. 

  


"I'm not about to complain," Draco muttered still staring down at the unconscious woman. 

  


"Come on." Grey stared at the woman who was tugging on his hand. He didn't think she would want to talk to him again after he blew up and threatened her. Now though she's here and seems to want to speak to him alone. Throwing one more glance at the woman and then Draco he obediently followed her out. 

  
  


"This has blown way out of proportion." Hermione nodded her head against Harry's shoulder. He has her wrapped in his arms them both lying back on his bed. 

  


"I'm so glad that we didn't play games. I couldn't have made it this far without you Harry." He tightened his arms around her and ran one of his hands in tiny circles on the small of her back.

  


"Me neither Mione." She pressed her face against his neck and dropped a kiss. 

  


"You think they'll give her the mark?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and didn't want to think about it. A Weasley with a dark mark on her arm. The thought was as unbelievable as Hermione becoming Voldermort's love slave. Neither should happen but one may. 

  


"She's in the camp. Technically she is one of them. I don't see them allowing her to take a pass." 

  


"I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone looks at me as if I change it. I can't stand it Harry. Ron, Casey, and poor Draco look at me with broken hearts. _I _can't do anything!" Harry squeezed her to him reassuringly and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

  


"Sh, I know. Don't blame yourself. Contrary to popular belief you can't fix everything Mrs. Potter." 

  


"Harry," she cried quickly detangling herself from his arms and clamping a hand over his mouth. "The walls have ears!" He rolled his eyes back.

  


"I don't want to keep it a secret anymore Mione. I love you and I'm happy that you're my wife."

  


"Wait until the war is over," she advised softly. "Then I can wear my rings." 

  


Harry didn't very much like that idea but nodded nevertheless. In brief instances he thinks that she's ashamed of him and that's why she doesn't want anyone to know. Those times coming from being a lost little boy living in the cupboard under the stairs with no one to love him or even to talk to. 

  


He smiled weakly as he pulled the small silver chain out from underneath her shirt. There one the simple chain held the two rings he had given her. Soon but not soon enough she'll have them on her finger where they're meant to be.

  


"Guess I better beat Voldermort soon then." 

  


*****************************************

  


She chewed on her bottom lip not sure if she wanted this or if it was because she needed it. Bentley was working on the buttons of her shirt silently asking for permission. If she does this and they become, again, what they were once before then she'll look the part she's going for. Not only are they about to be a couple again, but she's being evil.

  


Dumbledore wasn't very enthused to allow her to do this. She had wanted to be put in another camp. One that was low and Draco would never find her. Then she remembered a while ago about them needing a spy, so to speak. She jumped to it after she found Draco in bed with Jocelyn. 

  


Not that it would look too suspicious that she went to join Bentley. It's more than obvious the man is still in love with her. Even if she tries to avoid the thought and push it to the far back corners of her head she knows her feelings for him are still there as well. Maybe not as intense and pure as they used to be but nevertheless they still exist. 

  


"It's okay Gin," he whispered. His fingers stilled on one of the lower buttons and his eyes wouldn't meet hers. "We don't have to right now. I know what he did to you." She placed her hand over his. They were trembling.

  


"All the men in my life have hurt me Bentley. Why should it make any difference now?" He frowned at her but it was quickly washed away. Her lips pressed urgently against his making him tremble even more. 

  


Ginny Weasley has been everything to him since he set foot inside her camp. She's brilliant, funny, and so damn sexy. He was instantly attracted and amazed that she flirted back with him. Seeing Draco look at Ginny when he was still new he had thought there was something going on between them. When it was more than obvious it had been one sided he went for it. It was just a shame she had wanted to stay on the wrong side. 

  


"I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I still love you. You're my Gin." She hated that he had pulled his mouth away from hers. Talking is more times than not overrated. So is the whole love thing. She doesn't believe in it any longer. Lust, sure, but not love. 

  


"Just shut up Bent," she muttered as she crashed her lips against his. Earlier his hands had moved slow but now he has to follow her intensity. It was fast, passionate, and even a little painful. Of course in his somewhat twisted mind pain is pleasure. 

  
  


Draco was surrounded by people yet alone. He had so many healers in his camp he could barely move through the throng of people. It was mostly woman but a few men as well here. Dumbledore have sent them to take the place that is now open. Casey knows enough, but she still needs direction and learning before she can be sent off in the fields. 

  


Looking around at the woman shamelessly flirting with him he was detesting the old wizard. He doesn't even want to pick for their skills and abilities. Without even caring about the important things he's going to either pick an old witch or another wizard. He doesn't need anymore drama and conflicts. Casey looks about ready to scratch all of this shameless woman's eyes out. 

  


"Welcome," he said shaking the young man's hand. "Parker is it?" The guy nodded.

  


"Yes sir. Parker Thompson." Draco nodded and was certainly a bit happier that his camp was nearly empty of candidates. He's chosen his new healer and that was that.

  


"Well it's pretty much self explanatory. Just stay here and come when you're called." He stood and stretched. His body felt tight and achy. "Oh and don't forget Casey."

  


"Casey?" 

  


"Yeah she's," he started but right on cue the young woman walked through the door. "Casey, meet Parker the new healer." 

  


"No," she said firmly her eyes focused on the chestnut haired man standing across from Draco. 

  


"No?" 

  


"What the hell do you think you're doing here Parker?"

  


"I came to be the healer."

  


"Like hell! You knew that I was here. I told you to stay away from me. I hate you!" Without another word she spun on her heels and left the tent again. 

  


Draco groaned and fell back into his seat running a hand through his already dishevel hair. Damn it, he grumbled to himself. This is bullshit! I lose Ginny and then I try to get someone to cover her position and not have any conflicts. Then I get an obvious mess starting. 

  


"Parker I-"

  


"Sir," he interrupted. "It's not as bad as she makes it seem. All I have to do is apologize. A little argument from school. You know how women love to hold grudges." Draco had to admit that was at least true. 

  


"You have a week. If things aren't worked out then I'm afraid I'll have to replace you." Parker nodded.

  


"I understand but it will be fixed." 

  
  
  


Grey's jaw ticked as he watched the close proximity of the new healer and Casey. She has forgiven him now, but they're far from being anything more than friends. Still he can read her body language, and she is not happy at all. Grey fought back the urge to just punch the guy as he approached.

  


"What is with you guys and not listening?!" 

  


"I know women and I know that what they say and mean is two different things." That almost pushed Grey over the edge. Still he grabbed Casey's wrist stopping her from knocking out the new guy. 

  


"I don't think that was appreciated Thompson." He raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

  


"And who are you?" Grey went to open his mouth and answer but Casey beat him to it. He almost stared down at her in shock.

  


"He's my boyfriend." Boyfriend? 

  


"You two look more like brother and sister," he shot back with a smirk. Casey glared at him as she backed up placing herself leaning against Grey's chest. 

  


"Oh that cut real deep." The two silently glared at each other. The tension was more than thick and Grey was feeling very protective of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and shot a glare of his own.

  


Both of the men were alike in only that they were both over six foot tall. Grey is blonde and Parker has dark brown hair. They both look more than good enough to eat. Only Grey is more than looks. 

  


He looks just like the guys she used to be attracted to and Parker is. The bad boys had been her undoing back in school. Parker fit the bill perfectly, and she went well with him. The bad boy and the bad girl. The downside of it was that he wasn't capable of certain emotions. He wants to own and not get involved in anything more than lust and ownership. Parker had owned Casey in every meaning of the word. She was always in his bed, on his arm, and taking blame for the things he would do. 

  


"It won't last," he promised. "Once he finds out what kind of whore you are he'll move on."

  


"Been there and done that. By the way...not to shrink your ego, or anything that can't really afford it, but Grey is more than a step up. You know what I mean don't you? I'm not going to have to spell it out. Grey being a better lover and all." 

  


That had been a blow to him personally, and he took it as a vicious shot. Suddenly he reached out to grab her, but Grey pulled her back just in time. Parker's jaw ticked as Casey was pushed behind the tall blonde and was face to face with a man and not a female. 

  


"Come on now Parker. More of a fair fight don't you think?" 

  


"I don't want to fight you," he hissed. 

  


"Oh but you want to fight Casey? At least get your wand out. Then it will be a bit more fair." Casey held onto Grey's arms from behind. She could feel his muscles tense up immediately while he dealt with her former lover. 

  


"It's enough," she said suddenly tired. "Come on Grey." He hadn't wanted to leave it but she had sounded so small and lost. Nodding with one more glare at his new enemy he turned and put an arm around her shoulder. She easily sunk into his side and walked back together to her tent holding on to each other. 

  


"You know," she said in a whisper outside her tent. "You wouldn't be such a bad boyfriend." He smiled and taking a chance leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at the sweet gesture. 

  


"You're not bad girlfriend material either," he teased softly. 

  


Seeing Parker and her interact he was beginning to understand her more. Slowly more pieces are going to come together. She is going to be and help him along with them too. The small smile on her lips and the soft kiss she pressed to his mouth proved it.

  
  
  


***This certainly wasn't my favorite chapter. Nothing much happen...that I liked. The story will have a few more chapters and then we'll be done. Don't worry though because I'm working on two other ones as we speak and not saying yes or no but possibly a sequel to this one. Even though she dies...well R/R Please. It will be much obliged. Emberleigh.*** 

  
  
  



	16. Soft And Daresay Pathetic

***This one has taken a little longer to write. Not because of anything other than not having time. Now they have me working nights and me and my boyfriend have been having some problems. Since we work together you can understand why. I'm trying my best so just have patience with me. Don't worry because I'm not about to give up. I absolutely love this story now. It's grown on me and I hope on some of you guys as well too. So here is what happened after the last one. Here is Ginny and Draco after her "departure."*** 

  
  
  


Bentley hadn't wanted to pull himself from Ginny this morning. He loved that she was snuggled close to him her arm thrown over his chest and her fingers buried in his hair. Not to mention waking up with her incredibly long smooth legs tangled with his own. It was the best morning he has had in such a long time. That was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to get up. Not to mention he has to go to a Death Eater's meeting.

  


Now he sits in a room with people just like he is now. Once upon a time he thought he would never be here. It had always been a promise that he would kill these people on sight. That didn't last long. Here he is after all laughing with them making threats and plans about people he used to take orders from. Being evil is fun. There is no constant worrying about trying to save the world and all the guilt when people can't be saved. It's a feeling of freedom he gladly accepted with open arms. Too bad Ginny didn't come over sooner.

  


"Jamison," a voice that causes uncontrollable shivers called out. He turned and looked at the father of his number one enemy. Screw everyone holding a grudge against Potter. Yes, he is certainly high on the list of people that will be offed but Draco tops his personal one.

  


"Lucius," he replied back with a head nod. 

  


"I hear you have the Weasley in your camp. What in the hell is she doing there?"

  


"She left your son and came to me." Lucius smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

  


"And you think she came because...?"

  


That was the thing. He wasn't sure why Ginny had came back to him. Of course he wants to believe it was all for him and that she wants him back. She showed him that last night. The reasonable side says that she didn't come because of personal reasons but because it's a job. _Spy_. 

  


That could get her killed quickly and immediately by the hand of her ex leader's father. Lucius Malfoy has never been a fan of the Weasleys. It didn't help when his son turned against him to the wrong side and took on the female Weasley as his second. He vowed he would kill her and keep his son to suffer. 

  


"Is she going to get the mark?" 

  


"Is she going to refuse it?" Without really knowing the truth he shook his head. If she is truly here for him then she won't. Then again if she's a spy she won't either. There is really no way to know besides waiting for the final fight. 

  


"Good now that we have that covered let's move onto Jocelyn. She's..."

  


************************************

  


She couldn't explain what she was feeling as she stretched out in the empty bed. Last night had not been disappointing but then again it had been a total disaster. Again she had slept with Bentley when it wasn't necessarily him that was on her mind. Not that was cheating and like he hasn't done that to her before. When he was with her he was there with her completely but when she wasn't then he was her so called friends.

  


Stepping into their once tent she remembered seeing Melissa and Bentley together. At first she was completely shocked at her friend's flexibility before she could grasp what she was actually seeing. It's not everyday she walks into her tent to see her friend riding her boyfriend. 

  


Not that she would change what she had done now. Thinking about going back and staying at her camp and talking to Draco didn't seem right. What could he say? _Sorry Gin but I thought I was screwing you but oops my bad it was really Jocelyn._ She could really go without listening to that. Then again the woman is manipulative and there might be a plausible explanation. Probably polyjuice potion. The twit had ripped out her hair not too long ago.

  


"Shit," she mumbled pulling the sheets up over her head. "What about Casey?"

  


She hadn't thought that far into the future. Dumbledore's offer stood on the table and she leapt to the chance so she could leave the camp. Tension would surely be there and that was the last thing they needed while a war is going on. Personal lives shouldn't come in the way of being professional. She let her feelings get in the way.

  


Now she doesn't have the always safe constant she had in Casey. The girl would never cheat on her or break her heart. She was an unconditional friend, and she loved the girl. Too bad she jumped before thinking about consequences. She has always been a thinker before doer. In this instance it hadn't seemed right. If she thought she might have stayed. Complications. 

  
  


"Shit," Draco mumbled trying to scrub the sleep from his eyes. 

  


He hasn't slept much since Ginny has left. A few power naps here and there but nothing refreshing. Not when he has some much drama in his camp. Casey is missing Gin and Grey and Parker seem to be at each other's throats. The new healer isn't going to make it. He knows he's going to have to replace him before he needs medical attention personally. 

  


Currently, he is in charge so to speak. Meaning that Potter and his camp is somewhere unaccessible on a mission and that Draco's camp is to take charge if something is to happen. He trusts his people, but they won't make it. Not with Ginny gone, him half dead on his feet, Casey sulking, Grey and Parker bickering, and his army all unsure of their talents suddenly. 

  


"Great," he hissed and shoved the papers off the table. Every idea he came up he hated. She isn't there to tell him she hated them as well. That thought made his chest tightened. 

  


"God dammit Malfoy. Stop acting as if she's dead. You're not going to let that happen."

  


"Do you usually talk to yourself?" a voice asked casually. His head snapped up and then he jumped to his feet when he saw who it was.

  


"Mrs. Weasley," he greeted and hurried over to the smiling woman. They embraced lightly but Draco clung to the woman. Right now he feels as if the world is spinning off it's axis and he needs some motherly support. 

  


She laughed lightly and rubbed his back as his arms tightened around her. At the beginning she had been just like the others and didn't think the young Malfoy deserved a chance. Especially when Ginny moved to his camp did she despises the boy. Now the young man has grown on her and her daughter as well. Ginny, like her mother, has always been stubborn in admitting her feelings. Not that she was completely healed after the Bentley drama. 

  


"I really think you need some rest Draco." He finally pulled away and gave her a smile.

  


"Believe me," he said running a hand through his messy hair. It looks like he's been doing it for hours on end. "I've tried."

  


"Do you need something? I can make you something to help you sleep." His smile turned to a weak sad one.

  


"Your daughter," he muttered softly. "I need your daughter." Molly couldn't help but feel her heart drop at the raw emotion in his voice. He looks so tired and sounds so pained.

  


"Draco I know about what had happened." Who doesn't?!

  


"It was polyjuice potion," he mumbled. "She admit to it but there is nothing anyone can do. Jocelyn is getting away scott-free, and Dumbledore won't tell me where Ginny is. I can't even explain myself. She doesn't even know I love her. What if she doesn't come back? What if what Jocelyn really said was true? I can't let her die. She doesn't know Mrs. Weasley. I can't lose her." 

  


She wasn't sure what to say. If there were words she couldn't seem to grasp them. The only thing that she felt capable of doing for him was to put her arms around him again. Human contact in the form of comforting isn't something he has gotten a lot of but needs. He gratefully took the woman's embrace and fought his sobs. 

  


"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her shoulder. "It's all my fault she's gone. I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I just wish-"

  


"You don't need Dumbledore to tell you," Molly interrupted. "You already know where she is." 

  


He thought he may know then again he doesn't want to go there and be right. The last thing he wants to do is have her in the enemy's camp and see her in Bentley's arms. What could be more torturous? Just her dying but there is no way to disprove that now that she's not here to protect. 

  


"I don't want it to be real." She shook her head.

  


"Just go Draco. It will ease your mind." It was more his heart that he's worried about. Still he nodded but enjoyed her embrace for a while longer. His mother has been long gone by the hands of his own father. The man had to show his loyalty and what better than killing his wife? 

  


**************************************

  


The invisibility cloak was pulled tightly around him as he made way towards the familiar tent. He hates ever having to go to _their _camps. Everything seems even more dark and rotten. It's not just because of the war. He knows about what they do on this side of the war. Just thinking about it made him shudder violently under his cover.

  


Mrs. Weasley convinced his to come to his old camper's tent. That would mean that if he is true then Ginny is going to be here with Bentley. The very thought made him shudder again and grab his churning stomach. Bentley with Gin again was a picture he thought he had gotten away from. She seems to hate him although this is the only place he could think of her really being at. 

  


He didn't have to really step inside his enemy's tent. There was no need for it when the person in question stepped out herself. It made his chest tighten and his legs to feel like lead. She looks gorgeous and well...like she had a fun night. It made him jealous and upset. 

  


Her short red hair looks as if Bentley had ran his fingers through it all night. Which he most likely had done. Draco knows he's been tempted one a many times to just touch it. He used to hate red for so many reasons. Red was the color of blood and violence. When he would close his eyes and he heard the screaming and fighting from his parents that's the only color he could see behind his eyelids. Weasleys all have red hair and he was taught to hate them therefore he hated the color even more. Now he's obsessed about the color just because he itches to touch her soft sort strands of fire. 

  


She's even wearing his shirt. It's her own pants and all but that is definitely Bentley's shirt she's looking sexy in. What is it with woman and wearing men's shirts and looking even more edible in baggy clothes? Of course she would look even more sexy in his own, but that's not going to happen anytime soon.

  


"Weasley," he greeted approaching her. His voice was steely as he pulled the cloak away showing himself. She jumped slightly and ran a shaky hand through her messed hair. 

  


"Not even a day gone and you missed me already Draco? How very touching." 

  


"Not even a day gone and you're already fucking someone else?" She bit down her words of anger.

  


"I'm terribly sorry but did we have something going on? I mean it was Jocelyn in your bed. Must I remind you that all we did was kiss? You can't base a would be relationship on just that." His jaw clenched at her words. He tried his best to remain calm, but he felt her jabs painful.

  


"Did Bentley fuck your brains out Gin? You know how I feel about you." She glared at him.

  


"Don't call me Gin."

  


"Virginia," he corrected with an edge to his voice. 

  


"And don't tell me I know how you felt about me. I wasn't even a girl to you. So whomever I sleep with is none of your concern." 

  


His jaw ticked as his gaze pierced hers. He had to fight everything down. All the things he wanted to do he fought back. Grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder to take her back to _their_ camp, kiss her, tell her the real extent of his feelings...he couldn't do a thing. 

  


"What do you _think_ you're doing here? This isn't your style." She shrugged nonchalantly and took a glance around her camp. 

  


"I like the scenery?"

  


"Oh so you mean you actually leave his bed?" She stepped close to him this time. So close that she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him to her. His breathing became labored at the proximity. This close and he can't do anything because in all rights she hates him. 

  


"Like I've been saying..._none of your damn business_!" He ignored the last comment.

  


"So you leave to come here? What is here that keeps you coming back? Are you finally on the right side?"

  


"Don't worry about it. I'm out of your camp so stay out of _mine_!" He nearly showed his shock at that statement. A Weasley heading a camp for evil doers. Not likely to happen anytime soon.

  


"Evil now are we?" She smirked.

  


"I've always kept the bad girl part of me down."

  


"So you're ready to kill then? Ready to take innocent lives that you were not too long ago set on saving?!" He placed his hands over hers that were clutching the front of his robes. "Ready to kill Casey, Gin?"

  


"Ready to kill me Draco?" she shot back. 

  


His grip on her faulted completely, and he stumbled back a few steps. Had she really asked that question? He couldn't fathom why those words all placed together in a sentence would slip from her lips. Damn, hadn't he told her that he loves her? No, that he's in love with her. He did but then again it hadn't really been Ginny whom he confided in. Because of his libido everything has been screwed beyond repair. 

  


"No," he spoke softly keeping his distance. "You could kill everyone around me and hold a knife to my throat and still no." She shook her head slowly at him.

  


"You've turned soft and daresay pathetic."

  


"And you're lying." She shrugged.

  


"Prove it," she challenged. 

  


He nodded pulled his invisibility cloak back on disappearing before her eyes again. Things aren't right now as they seem. She's pretending, and he doesn't like it. How could she have asked a question as harsh and absurd as she had? When and if the time comes he won't let her die for him. He's going to die for her. Now all he has to do is wait. Wait...or prove that she doesn't feel anything for Bentley or his side of the war. Easier said then done though. That's for sure. 

  
  
  


***And another chapter done and through with. We're almost done here so have no fear. All of your questions and concerns will be answered soon enough. Will Ginny die? Will Draco? What's up with Jocelyn? You'll just have to stick to the end. R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	17. The Battle That Ends All Battles

***Apparently I have not made Bentley evil enough. Have no fear. I'm going to fix it. Some problems that have come up...hmm. Okay, Grey is a Malfoy and related being Draco's cousin. I know that he can' actually be a Malfoy if he does come from Draco's mother side. Since this is a fanfic we're just going to say in this rich prestigious family there is some horrible inbreeding going on. Don't ask me to elaborate please. Just use your imagination. Oh and them going into the enemy's camp and not getting slaughtered is about patience. Wouldn't you rather wait until the most opportune time and kill them when there is witnesses and a fight. Bentley is just waiting until the battlefield with Draco and with Ginny is pretty self-explanatory. Oh and about Harry and Hermione being married...it happened right after school before the blasted war. There is magic allowed in the war. It's just that you can't apparate. Other than that magic is going on. Sorry for all the holes. As I most likely forgot to explain...oops...I do no have a beta reader. I am doing all of this on my own. So you have to have extra patience and just remember that this is my fanfic. Meaning that this here isn't really written by J.K. Rowling. Nope...just poor little me. Okay now I think we can get on with the few last chapters. I'm not sure how many are left per say but we're near the end. How sad!***

  
  
  


Bentley had his arms around Ginny's waist as he led her away. It's time for a meeting, and she's the guest of honor. Lucius has ordered the meeting personally. He wants to meet and speak to Weasley on new terms now. She's left his son to come and fight on the other side. He's not the only one that thinks it sounds fishy.

  


"You're shaking," Bentley whispered in her ear. She is trembling and badly. Last time she was in the presence of the older Malfoy it wasn't purely professional. He wanted her sliced and diced into many little boxes and sent to all the camps that were for the good. 

  


"I'm nervous. It's not everyday you decided to change sides and then meet Lucius Malfoy." He nodded and dropped a kiss on her ear when they stopped in front of their chosen destination. "Good luck love." She smiled weakly.

  


"Not needed but thanks." She went back inside the tent that Harry had carried her out of not too long ago. This time though, it was willingly. 

  
  


Draco was running around the camp with everyone else in an uproar. Ginny's true destination has finally been found out. Everyone is afraid of what that means. That's not the only reason everyone is running around waiting for their last few minutes of freedom. Harry is still unreachable. 

  


News about a new attack has reached them and action is needed to be taken. Draco is trying to get everything in order and collect the people he needs on his front line. Parker isn't anywhere to be seen and Casey is clinging to a very protective and focused looking Grey. 

  


"Dammit, where is that stupid bloody pounce?" he hissed under his breath. Not surprisingly he didn't get a response. Not that he thought he would have anyway. 

  


"He's gone," Casey called out to him. She hadn't heard him but apparently she knew whom he had been searching for.

  


"What do you mean he's gone? He's the damn healer. He can't just leave!" Casey nodded and buried her face into Grey's neck. He in turn tightened his arms around her. This is as close to the end as they're going to get and he knows it. 

  


"You have Casey," he called out to his cousin. That made the shaky blonde perk right up again.

  


"No! I'm not good enough yet. I didn't train with Parker and-"

  


"That git wouldn't know how to heal a damn paper cut anyway." Grey released his hold on her to take her unsure face into his hands. Looking down into her glistening sky blue eyes he set his features firmly to show her how serious he is right now.

  


"You _are_ the best Case. Whether or not Ginny showed you everything you know it all. It's stored away. You already know it," he said enunciating it with a firm voice. "I have trust in you." 

  


Draco almost shyly turned his head away from the couple. It's unfortunate that they had just now formed a relationship and both have to go out and fight not certain about the others safety. The moment they're sharing should be one alone but there is little to no time left for that. Moving right now to the point is a major necessity. Time is running short.

  


"I'm scared," she confided in him. "What if I can't save everyone? What if I can't save you?" He smiled weakly and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. 

  


"You don't have to worry about me. Who do you think is going to be by your side throughout this protecting you? I'm your second," he whispered. 

  


This time Draco had to turn away. Grey's words made his chest tighten, stomach churn, and him to wince. It had more sentimental meaning to him than he thought it would. He has to go out there and worry about all the people he leads and have no Ginny to back him up. Not only is his most powerful and skilled healer gone and his second in battle abilities but also his best friend.

  


"God," he croaked to himself moving to get the last few things in action. "I've gone soft."

  


"Draco," Jacob called running to him. "Sir, I can't do this. I have a family now, and I can't be on the front line. My wife is pregnant. I'm going to be a father. A father! I can't put my life in danger like that." 

  


Draco held up his hand to silence the rambling healer. He was another one that Ginny used when she didn't want to send Casey. The man knew his basics but nothing advanced and more times that not is a bumbling idiot. He was only used when it was required to have a back-up healer. Poor man. 

  


"Have Jess stay with you here. We'll send them to you when they can't fight anymore."

  


"Yes sir!" Evident relief washed over his face as he ran back into the midst of rushing people. 

  


"Enough already. We've got to move out." 

  
  


"Ready Gin?" Bentley whispered in her ear. 

  


She nodded on the outside looking collected and more than eager. Of course if Bentley had been looking close enough he would have caught the subtle signs that she's far from doing this. Her wand is clutch in her trembling hands and her bottom lip is being chewed on. She knows this is wrong. How can she really go and do this? How can she injure or with most probability kill others? 

  


"After you Bent." He squeezed his arms around her and went to lead the others out. 

  


They're going to attack a muggle town. She knows that another camp is going to be dispatched eventually to try and stop them. When they finally do come it'll be the showdown everyone has been waiting for. Harry Potter and Voldermort is going to play the prophecy out. Whoever wins will have the worlds safety in his hands. 

  


Harry just wants to live a normal would be life while Voldermort wants to rule the world. If the latter wins all the muggles and the sort will be killed along with all those Ginny cares for. They'll be slaughtered off like fast food chicken. He won't care for the lot of them. Truthfully no one is safe. She's still not proved her loyalty. 

  


They want her to kill someone. Lucius already said he had one picked out. That scared her a lot. She doesn't think that means a muggle. In fact she knows better than to think that. It's going to be someone she knows and cares about. She's going to be tested and fail miserably.

  


Now she's not going to have any of the things she's wanted. There goes growing up and being the favorite aunt. She's not going to see her closest brother marry Luna and have more kids than her parents. Forget about being there when Harry and Hermione have their own family. If she can't even be there then she's not going to have one of her own. 

  


She groaned and followed obediently as she pushed down images of light skinned children with blonde hair and grey eyes. That's the last thing she needs to be thinking about right now. It's ridiculous actually. As she's going in with a camp to slaughter and maim innocents she's thinking of having Draco's children. Next thing she knows and she'll be thinking about being Virginia Malfoy.

  


"Lucius wants you with him." She nodded and quickened her pace. The blonde was up ahead with a few select death eaters. In all rights she should feel privileged. Instead she has a nagging feeling in her stomach that only can be described as a mixture of anxiety and fear. 

  


_This is going to be the end, and she knows it._

  


********************************************************

  


Lucius was watching all the chaos going around him with a smile on his lips. Ginny stood by his side waiting for his orders. There is a designated person he wants her to kill to prove her loyalty. The thing is she knows it's someone from the other camp. She's just praying that he's not going to throw Hermione at her.

  


"They should be here shortly." 

  


Suddenly death eaters where falling to the ground one by one. Malfoy didn't lose his smile. Instead it grew larger. People under his order are dying and he's finding it amusing. 

  


"Sooner than I expected actually." Ginny's hold on her wand tightened. 

  


"Which one?"

  


"Patience," he ordered laying his hand over hers. "Watch the show first."

  
  


"Please don't try to be brave," Grey whispered to Casey. Before she hadn't been so sure of herself. Now that she's in action she seeming to fair differently. The young girl looks like she could accomplish anything. 

  


"Be careful," she ordered back and went to someone already with a head wound. 

  


Draco was fighting the death eaters off with his wand and the muggles his father had gotten to join with his sword. He'd never hurt a muggle with magic. Even if they come blazing at him a flaming hot stick pointing right at his eye. The heat of war doesn't change what he believes in. 

  


Cautiously glancing around he's trying to spot Jamison. Bentley is around somewhere and when he finds him he'll do what should have been done so long ago. The wand in his hand won't do enough damage and certainly not enough pain. He wants to use his sword and slice into his flesh slowly watching the torment on the other man's face. 

  
  


"Oh look," Lucius ordered and pointed with his wand. "My boy." 

  


Ginny couldn't keep the shudder from her body from showing. It started from her toes and went through her entire being. The action made Malfoy laugh and pull her closer to him. She hadn't thought it would be this camp. Harry's...Harry was supposed to be here. That meant...that damn stupid prophecy. He's going to get himself killed trying to prove it otherwise. 

  


"You knew," she mumbled under her breath. 

  


"Of course I did. But right now let's not worry about him. Where is your precious little healer Virginia? And where has Bentley gone to?" Ginny's eyes greedily scanned around her fear rising. Bentley wouldn't right? He really loves her and wouldn't kill Casey, right? 

  


"Aye," he said with a chuckle and nodded at the two people in question.

  
  


Casey was quickly grabbed from behind and yanked back against a chest. A wand was instantly held at her temple. She remained still not sure how to deal with this one. Her training involved little defensive magic. It mostly focused on healing because that's what her magic is strongest on.

  


"Say the word Casey. I'll wipe all those bad memories from your head. You won't remember being a slut or it being your fault your parents died."

  


"Bentley," she gasped. 

  


"Surprised? I've wanted to kill you almost as much as I want to Malfoy."

  


"What have I done to you?" He pressed the wand tighter to the sensitive temple. One arm around her waist and the other is tightened around her throat digging the forearm in.

  


"You were almost so much more damn important. Ginny couldn't stay with me because she had to be with you. You know she would have followed me. She would have came with me to the other side. If you hadn't clung to her like a worthless slut then she wouldn't have been hurt by that prick!"

  


"No, she wouldn't have," she stated firmly. 

  


"Yes!" he cried. "Ginny would have been on the right side if it hadn't been for you."

  


"Believe what you want Bentley. Kill me if you need to if it helps ease your mind but _don't _do anything to my memories." His jaw tightened and he shoved her down. 

  


"One down then," he hissed holding his wand and pointing it at her.

  


"Say one fucking word and so help me God you'll be in so many tiny pieces." Bentley held his wand in the position but didn't speak a word. The wand digging into his back was putting a damper on his plans. 

  


"Another fuckin Malfoy to ruin my plans." Grey shrugged and shoved Bentley down as he had done to Casey. Quickly the dark haired man turned and had a curse on his lips. Even quicker though both Casey and Grey had one out. Evil Bentley slumped unconscious and unmoving. 

  


"See," Grey said moving to help her up. Holding her small hands in his he pulled her close to him. "I told you I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you." She nodded.

  


"He wanted to take my memories. Even the bad ones gone would have made me a completely different person. I want every memory I have." He nodded and squeezed her close for a second. 

  


"Don't worry," he whispered against her head. "When this is over we'll make a lot of new memories. I can even promise some will be bad if that helps." She smiled and shook her head.

  


"Thanks."

  


"Eh, that's what I'm here for."

  
  


"Oh how touching," Malfoy quipped. "Boring though."

  


"What is it that you wanted me to do?"

  


"Patience Virginia. It'll come in due time. Until then we're enjoying the show. Doesn't it feel uplifting to watch those that were once your so called friends being slaughtered for being on the wrong side?" She felt so sick to her stomach.

  


"The best," she mumbled. 

  
  


"Where the fuck..." Draco muttered trailing off. He knows who is here and what is needed to be done. First Bentley is to go and then his father. Both will be done with pleasure. Then if that flounce comes then Voldermort as well.

  


"Draco!" a voice yelled out over the battlefield. He looked around and saw the older and sicker version of himself wave.

  


"Shit," he hissed.

  


"Looking for this?!" 

  


"Gin," he breathed and made his way to her. His boots felt so heavy as he walked through the throngs of battles and over the corpses of death eaters and his camp members alike. It all seemed too slow and hazy to be real. Like it was a premonition he was seeing everything in slow motion with a weird edge of deja vu.

  


"Close enough," his father ordered and held up his hand. Draco couldn't have made his self if he had wanted to. Ginny stood a mere few feet away from him and his father sword.

  


"Don't," he pleaded knowing his father better than he wanted to admit to. Ginny is standing there oblivious to all of it. 

  


"Jocelyn was right you know Draco. What she had seen was just a little manipulation on my part. The jest of it couldn't have been more right though. Your precious little Weasel here saved your life but not like I made that Seer believe. I was going to go into your camp and slaughter you myself. A son doesn't turn his back on his father. You made that mistake Draco."

  


"Father-"

  


"But then the Weasel came to me and it was better than I could have imagined. She saved your life Draco but too bad it's going to cost her her own."

  


"Why? What has she done to you?" Malfoy snorted and raised his sword slowly. 

  


"She's a Weasley, Draco. It's self explanatory."

  


"Please," he begged weakly.

  


"This is going to be better than killing you myself. You'll kill yourself more than I ever could. All the guilt and angst eating away at you because you're the reason she died. I couldn't have done it better myself."

  


"What do you want me to do? You know I'd do anything." Malfoy shook his head.

  


"Too late." He finally held the sword pointing towards Ginny's back. The frozen woman only moved when the sword was plunged through her back. "You should have been a Malfoy."

  


Draco couldn't find adequate emotions at what he was seeing before his very own eyes. Ginny was impaled on a sword with her own blood spirting out between her closed lips. Her eyes were barely opened but wide enough that he could see them losing the essence of life she carried in them.

  


All the blood felt as it fled from his body. His stomach dropped and he couldn't breathe for the life of him. Somewhere in the distance he heard screaming but all of it seemed so far away. The only thing he could seem to focus on was the dying redhead in front of him. 

  


"What now Draco? What are you feeling?" He could only stare at her as his father placed his foot on her back and pushed pulling the sword out. 

  


"Fuck you," he muttered before he caught her. 

  


"Aw, how very touching yet so wrong and disturbing." 

  


"Ginny," he whispered ignoring the man above them. "I'm so-I didn't mean for this to happen." 

  


She couldn't respond to him. Blood was too thick choking her. Instead she raised a coated hand and pressed it weakly to his cheek. The simple act made his eyes glisten with unshed tears. He's never one to cry but this seemed like a moment to start.

  


"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm so sorry Gin." Her head moved slightly as a nod. She understood him. 

  


"I gotta save you," he mumbled deliriously and placed his hands over the unfix able wound on her stomach. 

  


Ginny's hands dropped and her eyes widened when she heard the words falling from his lips. It's the most powerful and weakening healing spell. If done correctly and it does work he'll be drained and not able to fight anymore. He needs to save the others and not her. It'll be useless anyway. She can already feel the cold seep into her body and the taste of her own metallic blood overwhelming her senses. 

  


"Draco no."

  


"No? I'm trying to heal you."

  


"It's a waste," she hissed and used a lot of energy to shove his hands off of the gaping wound. A sneered formed on his face as his hands went right back to where they had been lying.

  


"Dammit Weasley I'm trying yo heal you!"

  


"No! There's others that need your help. You'll be wasting your strength on me." He didn't look at her face as he began the spell again. 

  


She couldn't have him finish it and see the look on his face when it didn't work. There is no way to save her now. She's drifting away further and further. The blonde slightly over her is starting to blur and unfocus. What it means is that it's time for a goodbye.

  


"Draco please," she pleaded shoving his hands off one last time. 

  


"Gin," he breathed staring down at his blood covered hands.

  


"Say goodbye to my family. Tell them I love them." He nodded still not looking at her face.

  


"Casey," she said slowly feeling blood inch up her throat. "Tell her I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave her like this. Make sure she knows that I love her. She _is _my sister." Draco nodded and made himself look at her. 

  


Her normal pale complexion was ghostly white. It made her subtle freckles stand out on edge. The cute little spray across her nose stood out enough that he could have counted them. Her full lips are covered in blood and her bottom one is trembling. She looks as if she's fighting to keep her eyes open. The brown orbs that have been set on him in many different moods now are losing their color and half open.

  


"What about Bentley?" he whispered. 

  


"What?" she whispered back lifting her eyes to his. 

  


"Bentley," he repeated his voice choking with emotion. 

  


"He tried to kill Casey," she admitted. That caused Draco's jaw to tighten. 

  


"What else Gin? What else?" Her eyes widened as if she finally came upon some once in a lifetime information. "What?" he asked quickly seeing her reaction.

  


"Please say it Draco. Just once. Please?" He didn't understand and took her hands into his. 

  


"Say what? I'll do anything."

  


"You called me Gin," she whispered slowly. 

  


At first he didn't understand what that meant. He's been calling her that a lot lately. Slowly it donned on him though that she wouldn't have realized it. That day back in the camp she had told him the day he called her Ginny was the day he loved her. She was even dying for him.

  


"That's your name."

  


"Please," she muttered her eyes unfocusing and shifting around fighting to stay on him. Her weak grip on his hands tightened. 

  


"Gin," he whispered licking his dry lips. 

  


"Please." He took a deep breath and held her eyes.

  


"I love you. So much Ginny." She made a noise low in the back of her throat. It was a mixture of pain and happiness. He quickly bit down on his bottom lip as she became blurry in his eyes. 

  


Then she whispered the words that will never be duplicated and said again. How can they when she's gone. Draco scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly to him. He felt her last breath on his neck as life left her. 

  


"I'm sorry," he mumbled rocking back and forth with her in his arms. 

  


War was continuing to be fought around him as he stayed where he was. Rocking back and forth with his second in his arms apologizing. She was also his love and best friend. He didn't notice anything, Bentley approaching with a sword or his father escaping all surpassed him. Nothing else mattered but letting her know how sorry he is. That he'll always be sorry.

  


_Always._

  
  


'I love you too.'

  
  
  


***I was going to write one more chapter but I decided to end it here. I'm just better at writing originals. Fanfiction is hard especially when you have people pointing out all your wholes and mistakes. Anyway I was going to make a sequel. You know what that means. Anyway if you want to read that tell me. If I get enough people I'll write it then. I really can't have it hanging there. Plus I want to write an angsty Draco. So tell me what you think. It took me a bit longer to write this one. Inspiration was hard and I've been working nights all the time now. 

  


I appreciate all those that have reviewed and stuck through with the story. If you made it through the first few chapters then you saw the story maturing and getting better. The latter chapters are of course my favorites. Sorry if the end is a bit vague and open but you know why I left it that way. Really thanks you guys!!!

  


R/R Thanks...Emberleigh*** 


End file.
